


Mirror Mirror - Part Four

by morganskye



Series: Mirror Mirror [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Transformation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Doubt, F/M, Fish out of Water, Fresh Start, I swear this isn't a Mary Sue, Kidnapping, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Amani is back in New York and ready to start her life with Walter, however despite getting love and support she feels lost in this new world. She had been someone of importance before so who was she now?One blue scene but otherwise rating is for violence.Updated for grammar.





	1. Chapter 1

Amani slept for almost 24 hours straight after she returned to New York. Peck stayed at the Firehouse until she woke up, and when she did, he refused to leave her side. 

“I will not leave again. I promise,” she smiled as he sat across from her at the kitchen table. She was plowing through a huge stack of waffles that Walter made himself for her.

“Forgive me for not taking any chances. You’ve disappeared on me several times.”

“I am sorry for that, but I had my reasons.”

“I know,” he said, reaching for her hand. When she pulled back instinctively he tried to hide his disappointment. “We’ll work on it.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. “I...I have missed you greatly. I was worried that you would not want to see me again.”

“Why would you think that? I love you.”

She looked apprehensive and skittish, but still blushed at his words. 

“The last time you saw me...I was...well I mean…” She sighed and shook her head as if that would help the words come out right. “You saw me do terrible things in a monstrous form so I was not sure you would still love me knowing what I am inside.”

“...I admit it took some time to come to terms with what I saw but that doesn’t change the fact that I love you very much. You did what you did because you needed to save your friends.”

“And you,” she whispered.

“And me.”

“I have had so much time to think through this conversation in my head. I admit, in most scenarios you are repulsed by me. I supposed I wanted to prepare myself for the worst.”

“Probably a good idea, but ultimately a waste of time. I have no intention of rejecting you.”

She gave him a soft, loving smile. “Thank you im’tahna.” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what does that mean?”

Amani grinned. “It is an old word from ancient times. The language of witches came from it. It means ‘highest beloved one’. The word was forbidden since before I was born.”

“Why?”

“The same reason physical touch was banned I suppose.” Slowly, cautiously, she slid her hand forward to brush her pinkie against the side of his hand. “I have enjoyed breaking many rules since meeting you.”

Peck’s heart beat a little harder as he smiled at her. 

 

A short time later they were all gathered in the rec room so Amani could bring them up to date. Walter sat beside her but with enough distance that she would feel comfortable.  

“According to my calculations the time difference between worlds is relatively one day here to one month there,” Egon said. “We were gone for a little over three days, and we haven’t seen you in around 10 weeks. That would make about six years your time, correct?”

“Yes. I am 34 now, nearly 35,” Amani agreed, chuckling. “The trainees call me ‘old lady’.” 

“Six years...why didn’t you come back sooner?” Peck asked. 

She gave him a sad look. “Thoughts of you filled my mind always, but much needed to be done before I could return to you. Our entire world has changed. I had to make sure things would be alright so I would be able to leave with a clear heart and mind.”

“I wish I could have been there. I could have helped you.”

Amani beamed. “I would have liked that as well. But what is done is done. I am here now, and that part of my life is finished. I am eager to start my life here, with you.” 

Before Peck could mirror her sentiment, Peter cleared his throat in his usual rude manner. 

“Yeah that’s great. How about you finish the debrief before you two start banging like bunnies?”

Amani rolled her eyes, huffing good-naturedly while Peck glared. “Many things happened after you were sent home. First of all, Caitlyn is well and truly dead.”

“Ding dong bitch,” Winston seethed. “I wish I could have seen it.”

“It was a very brutal fight, but in the end I feasted on her heart,” Amani grinned wickedly. 

“Speaking of brutal...weren’t you missing a few things last time we saw you?” Ray asked cautiously. “I mean it’s great you have all your parts again but...how?” 

She glanced down and chuckled slightly. 

“Well...ah…” She pulled off her gloves and showed them her hands. “We found my fingers for the left and those re-attached no problem.”

Amani showed off her left hand and it looked as smooth and perfect as always. 

“The right however…” When she held up her right hand they could see a faint line where the new fingers were attached. At a casual glance it would be difficult to tell that she’d had surgery, but since they knew where the cut was, it was easy to spot. “It has gotten much better, both in looks and flexibility. We only did this graft a few months ago. The same for my ear.”

“And um...where…?” 

“A sister that had been killed in an accident. It is not common, but not unheard of to use parts of others to fix ourselves. Lexi got a new arm the same way,” She flipped her hand over and focused on the scarring on her palm where her tattoo once was. “This, however, will never go away nor do I want it to. It is a bittersweet reminder.”

 “I’m guessing you and the ladies took care of the traitors?” Janine asked to get Amani’s mind off dark things. 

“Oh...yes. After Caitlyn was killed it was fairly simple to find the rest. Oddly enough that was the easy part. Rebuilding ourselves was much harder. Once the purge was done our numbers were heartbreakingly small, so some were calling for the Breeding program to be increased.” She went silent, eyes closed. “I saw for the first time what it was that we did to make Hunters. It was disgusting.”

She told them about the way the women were kept tied to beds at all times, tranquilized until they were nearly in comas. They were fed with tubes, treated like cattle, and never saw the light of day. The conditions she described were heartbreaking. Amani tried to keep her tone cool and calm, but her voice cracked several times when she spoke of how many died, both before and during childbirth. 

“There were a number of hybrids and Hunters that argued that we needed the program or else we would never have any more Hunters, however I was able to get it shut down. Those that were already pregnant carried to term. Any women who were physically and mentally sound were offered a place in The Castle or were given safe passage home. Any that were not able to care for themselves stayed and were given assistance. I made sure no more babies were killed because they were ‘failures’. Every child is given a chance. I personally trained the last batch of program children.”

Amani didn’t hide the proud feelings she had when she thought about those girls.   

“The best part is that they know what love is and that touch is not evil. It is taking the older ones longer to accept this, but it is happening. When I left we had three Hunters that were pregnant ‘the old fashioned way’. I wish I could have seen their births…”

Ray suddenly sat up like he was stung by a bee. 

“Ahh...and Frida didn’t stop you? From having Hunters give birth I mean?”

“She was adamant that we shouldn’t, but she was overruled by the former Breeding doctors. They felt that they could handle whatever issues arose.”

“Oh. Good,” he said, but his expression showed he was still worried.

“Do not fret Ray Stantz. They are in good hands,” Amani smiled. “I have been told that more than a few want to name their first girl child after me.”

“You know, you could have stayed a little longer. A few days on our side wouldn’t have meant much,” Winston said.

“Yes, but it was time. Lexi is in charge now, and I know she will do a fine job,” Amani said with a bit of forced cheerfulness behind her words. 

“Yeah, so long as she doesn’t kill anyone,” Peter snarked. 

“She is a fine diplomat and leader,” she said, defending her oldest friend. “I have no doubt the Sisterhood is going to be well cared for, particularly since we have peace treaties with many covens and monster races. We have adopted a ‘live and let live’ policy. Do not harm others and we will leave you alone.”

“Was it working?”

“Quite well actually. We have not had to go on a Hunt for nearly a year. Oh, and Peter Venkman? Birdie says ‘hi’.”

Peter coughed and looked away as he blushed, making Amani laugh at him. 

“So...what are your plans?” Ray asked. 

“For today? Or…?” 

“Well for the future? Job, place to live, that kind of thing.”

Amani blushed. “I...I thought I could stay here. You said I could be a Ghostbuster, but if that is not an option I would understand.”

The guys shared an awkward look. “It’s not that we don’t want you here, but…” Ray said, fidgeting. “Well, while you were gone we talked about it and your disposition doesn’t really fit out image. Plus you kind of don’t exist on paper here so employing you would be difficult.”

“Your fangs and urge to kill don’t help either,” Peter said. His words were harsh, but his tone was soft. “I’m sorry. Honestly.”

“I understand,” she said, giving them all a brave smile. “Is there any way I could stay for just a few days?” 

Peck was about to say something when Ray accidentally cut him off. 

“Yeah, that's no problem so long as you don’t mind being in the storage room again.” “Thank you,” she said, while Peck glared at Ray. “Oh! Did my things make it through?”

“Yeah. They’re downstairs in the back of Ecto. It took some doing just to get them off the ground. What the hell is in them anyway?” Peter asked. 

“Books, potion samples, a few small mementos, and gold.”

His eyes went wide. “Gold?”

“Yes. A few gems, but mostly gold.”

He blinked and thought about just how heavy one trunk was. “Wow.”

“I brought the potions as a thank you gift for caring for me last time. Also I will gladly pay you a commission if you can help me sell my gold.”

“Hey no problem! That’s what friends are for!” 

Peter went to slap her shoulder in a friendly way, but she dodged so swiftly she was across the room before he knew it. 

“Sorry! Sorry...Most of the ladies are still uncomfortable with touch so I believe I have slipped into the habit again.” 

With effort she walked back to Peter and offered her still-gloved hand for him to shake, which he did with a smile. 

“We’re glad you’re back,” he said softly. “Even if you are a pain in the ass.”

“At least I look good while doing it,” she joked. 

“Speaking of, if you need a job apparently you have a modeling career already,” Janine said with a smirk. 

“I do?”

 

Later Amani easily unloaded the heavy trunks from the back of Ecto. The wood groaned from the weight but thankfully held. She placed them side by side along the far wall. With a whispered word the locks on each sprung free. One box was filled with books, all leather bound and well cared for. Another held bottles of potions wrapped in thick linen rags as well as a multitude of dried herbs and seeds, and the one beside it was clothing and small wrapped boxes. The last one was the gold box. It was filled nearly to the brim with bars. Sitting on top were several small black bags, presumably filled with gems. As Amani riffled through the clothing the group looked at the gold trunk in awe.  

“This is a lot of gold hon. They were ok with you taking it?” Janine asked, picking up one of the bars. 

“Of course. Gold is fairly useless to us. Often it ends up being decoration for a special ornamental sword or something like that. It has no purpose in battle.”

“How did you know it had value here?”

“Easily. I saw many people wearing it and there are stores here that sell just gold. Same for the gems.”

Janine attention focused on the black bags on top. Picking one up she dumped a small handful of raw emeralds into her palm. Some were as small as a cherry pit, but more than a few got to be as big as a peach pit. 

“Amani, how many bars do you have?” Egon asked. 

“Forty-two.”

Egon whipped out a calculator. “Hmm. That’s 896 ounces and at today’s average going rate…” He plunked a few more numbers in. “Without taking into account sale fees and taxes, your gold is worth about three hundred thousand dollars.”

“Is that good?”

Egon gave her his trademarked deadpan look. “Yes. Very.”

“Should I sell it all now? Or just what I will need to establish myself?”

“Well there are a few things you can do…”

 

As Egon and Amani discussed her best plan of action, Peck slipped to the edge of the conversation circle so he could make a quick exit. He had a lot of thoughts in his head all of a sudden and they needed to be sorted through in private. However Peter saw him trying to escape and cut him off by steering him to the stairs. 

“Let’s walk and talk,” he said casually. 

Once they were upstairs Peter nearly pushed him to the sofa. 

“What on earth…?”

“Wally I know that look on your face. You’re bothered by something. I’m guessing it’s because Amani is very clearly a strong independent woman who don’t need no man?” 

Peck scoffed and tried to think of something snarky to say, but instead he sighed because Peter was right. 

“She doesn’t need me. What am I supposed to do now? I’ve never felt so...so...unnecessary. It’s intimidating.” 

Peter shrugged. “You’re right. She doesn’t need you.”

“Thanks jackass…”

“She wants you, and that’s the sexiest thing ever in my book.”

Peck gave him a funny look. “How?”

“When a woman wants you, but doesn’t need you, it means she’s there for all the right reasons. It’s not about your bank account, or your job, or what you can give her. It’s because she loves you for who you are, pure and simple.”

“Really?”

“Really. You don’t have to wonder if she’ll be there for you when something goes wrong, and there’s no stress of trying to top yourself over and over to keep her attention. When she does something nice for you out of the blue, there’s no hidden motive.”

“...I never thought about it like that.”

“Most guys don’t, myself included. Being ‘The Provider’ is drilled into our heads from day one. If you have nothing to offer your partner then you’re worthless, but that isn’t true. Amani loves you for you and that’s it. Yeah it’s off putting because it’s not the kind of relationship we’re used to. So what? It’s the 1990’s. Times are changing. Besides, it looks like you’re about to be dating a model who is hopelessly in love with you. Enjoy it pal.” 

“I...thanks Venkman. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah no problem. Just don’t tell the others I was nice to you. I have a rep to maintain.”

Peck snorted, shaking his head. “They wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

 

The next day Janine helped Amani start getting adjusted to her new life. The first stop was selling her treasure. She was able to negotiate with a number of specialty buyers so that by the end she had managed to earn almost $350,000 between her gold and gems, even after keeping a few for herself. Her next stop was to the bank, but because she was ‘from Romania’ she could only get a safety deposit box. Then it was off to the mall, an experience that Janine would regret for years. 

 

Egon heard Janine long before he saw her. She was cursing up a storm as she stomped up the stairs to the lab. He put down his latest experiment before the door to the room opened and slammed shut. 

“I am NEVER taking her shopping AGAIN!!!”

Egon cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Why?”

“It started out fine! We bought clothes, shoes, makeup, the works! We had to go back to the car twice to drop off our stuff. Then on our last trip she walked past a Bath and Body Works.”

“The place with all the candles and soap?”

“Yeah,” Janine huffed, pacing around the room. “She started sniffing...you know that sniffing thing she does? She asked me what smelled so good and just wandered off into the store. I thought she was going to buy some lotion or something so I went to look at a display. Suddenly I hear this lady screaming her head off! I look and Amani has freaking BITTEN A HUGE CHUNK OUT OF A CANDLE.”

Both of Egon’s eyebrows went up. “She ate a candle? Why?”

“She said that if it smelled good it must be food. Why would she think that?!”

“Hmm. The food in her world is pretty bland, and I don’t recall the use of perfumes or anything. So it’s logical that she would think that, strange but logical.”

Janine stopped pacing to glare at him. 

“You are NO help.”

“Sorry…”

“Besides, she didn’t do this just once, she did it THREE TIMES. And then she ate half a bottle of lotion! She just squirted it in her mouth!! I had to beg them not to call the police! After all that she acts all offended that I yelled at her!”

Egon opened his arms and gave Janine a soothing hug. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” she mumbled. “I’m not really mad at her, it’s just frustrating. She can be so smart and so skilled one minute, and then the next it’s like chasing a deranged toddler in a woman’s body.”

He kissed her forehead then leaned his cheek against the top of her head. 

“She is smart, but she’s in a world she doesn’t know.”  
“But last time…”

“Last time she was focused on completing a mission and leaving. Now she’s trying to fit into a place she only vaguely understands.” He felt Janine nod against his chest. “I haven’t had dinner. Hungry?”

“Yeah. Make you a deal?”

“Hmm?”

“Drive me home and I’ll cook?”

“Agreed. Should I pack an overnight bag?”

She looked up and smirked at him. “I can’t believe you have to ask.”

 

Downstairs Amani was sorting through her bags and trying to figure out a way to apologize to Janine. Winston found her sitting on the floor, surrounded by clothing, and mumbling to herself. 

“Amani? You ok?”

“I am fine, just frustrated. I angered Sister Janine.”

“Janine? Eh, she’ll have forgiven you by now. She’s great like that. Need some help?”

“Please.”

Between the two of them they got everything to the third floor storage floor where she was staying temporarily. On the way up they ran into Janine and Egon. The two women nearly fell over themselves apologizing. Winston and Egon traded glances and politely waited until they were done. 

“Egon and I are going out. Do you need anything?” Janine asked.

“No. I am probably going to get some sleep. I am still a little worn out.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Amani nodded and they parted ways, both feeling better. When she got to her room she thanked Winston for his help and wished him a good night. Once alone she went through her bags and starting selecting an outfit to go out in. She felt a little bad for lying about going to bed, but she had things to do and didn’t feel like answering questions. If she was going to make a life in this world, she needed to have money. If one person knew how to make money it was Darci, but first Amani needed to find her. 

Dressing in something nightclub appropriate, she did her hair and makeup as best as she could, then slipped out a window to make her way downtown via rooftops. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the music scene (you'll know it when you see it) , I used Angel by Massive Attack. It's kind of an easter egg too. Enjoy!

The next day Peck was at the Firehouse promptly at 6 pm to take Amani out. Peter wanted to make fun of how nervous he was and that he’d brought flowers AND chocolates, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Plus Janine was standing beside him and she had sharp elbows. 

“Good evening Walter Peck.”

He looked up, awed into silence as Amani descended the stairs. She was dressed in a royal blue cocktail dress with matching pumps and delicate black wrist gloves. Her hair and makeup were perfect, most likely with Janine’s assistance. 

“You look...wow…” he stammered when she reached him. 

She blushed slightly. “Thank you.”

He gave her the flowers, which she sniffed before taking from him. 

“I’ll put these in water for you,” Janine offered, getting the flowers out of danger before Amani decided to taste them. 

“Oh, and here. Janine said you like chocolate.”

Her eyes lit up. “I do!” She was about to tear open the box when Janine nicked them out of her hands. 

“Later. Have fun!” Janine said quickly then shooed them out the door. 

Walter gave her a half-hearted glare, and turned to Amani and held his arm out for her. She hesitated for a moment, but then slipped her arm into his. Peck grinned like a school boy and led her outside to the waiting cab. 

He took her to a nice little Italian bistro. There was candlelight, soft music, and more food than a normal person could eat. Of course that meant that Amani tore through every dish with a speed and ferocity that had other diners leaving faster than planned. Peck (and the rest of the restaurant staff) found the whole thing humorous. He ordered dish after dish for her while slowly eating his own manicotti. 

“I’m guessing you like it?” he asked, amused. 

She nodded, mouth full of pasta. Peck chuckled and leaned forward with a napkin to wipe some runaway sauce from her mouth. Amani jerked back, a warning in her eyes. Walter dropped his hand, a little hurt. She swallowed and took a sip of wine. 

“Forgive me.” She leaned forward for him, but when he didn’t move she gently took his hand that still held the napkin and guided it to her face. Peck took the hint and cleaned away the bit of food. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he said, wordlessly forgiving her. 

Amani charmed everyone, the chef included, with her enthusiasm for the food. When dessert came her eyes went wide with glee at the pile of cannolis, panna cotta, cassata, and seada. Peck quickly snatched a serving for himself before Amani tucked in and cleaned the plate. When she burped and patted her stomach he knew she was finally finished. The waiter brought their check out with a small flourish and two after-dinner mints. As Amani happily munched on hers, Peck handled the bill. It was more than he had planned to spend, but her sheer rapture over the meal made it worth it.

As they were leaving he mentioned the idea of going to see a movie. 

“It’s only a little before 9…”

Amani turned, a little startled. “Oh! I am sorry but I am still tired. May we do that another night?”

He didn’t think much of it, but when she said the same thing the next night, and the night after, he got a little concerned. 

 

A little over a week had passed when Peck called Peter in the middle of the workday. 

“Venkman, I need a moment of your time.”

“I see,” Peter smirked. “Business or pleasure?”

He could almost hear Peck turning red. “It’s about Amani.”

“Isn’t it always? So what’s the problem?”

“I’ve been…”

“Screwing? Boinking? Shagging?”

“COURTING Amani for a week and I’ve noticed something odd. She always insists on returning to the Firehouse by 9 pm and practically runs to her room when I drop her off. She claims that she’s going to bed but something is nagging me.”

“You a pro at nagging.”

“Shut it. I need your help. Don’t make me regret asking.”

“You’re regretting it already, but that’s a story for another day. To answer your unasked question, yes she’s going back out after you drop her off. We’ve crossed paths a few times. I don’t know where for sure…”

“I do.”

Peter’s eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline when Peck said that he found a card for Paradisio on the floorboard of his car after taking Amani out to dinner. They made a plan, checked it twice, and hung up. 

 

At 9:30 Peter checked Amani’s room and found it empty. After calling Peck he changed into something a little nicer while waiting for his ride.

 

“Alright so we know she’s sneaking out. Are you sure you want to know why?” Peter asked.

“Of course I want to know why! What kind of question is that?”

“Well it’s just that she’s obviously keeping this a secret for a reason…”

“Why keep a secret about going to a strip club?”

“Aww is someone worried that she really likes girls not boys?”

“I swear I’ve never wanted to punch you so hard in my life.”

“Hey it’s a sexy thought. If she ever made out with Janine…”

Peter’s voice trailed off as he thought about the two red-heads locking lips. His fantasy had just reached the ‘come and join us’ stage when Peck hit his shoulder.

“OW! What the hell?”

“We’re here. Get out.”

‘Here’ was a parking garage across the street from the club. When they made their way over Peck automatically went to the end of the line, but Peter went straight for the Gatekeeper. 

“Wally! This way!” he called. 

Peck gave him a confused look, but joined him up front. 

“Good to see you again Dr. Venkman! It’s been awhile. Monica is on tonight.”

“Thanks Max. This is my associate Walter Peck.”

“Ah, Mr. Peck! Welcome to Paradisio. We hope that you have a wonderful time.”

Max handed them both some drink tickets and signaled the bouncer at the door to let them in. Peck stayed quiet until they made it past the front door and into the noise-proofed lobby. Along the walls were back-lit pictures of the dancers as well as examples of merchandise in the gift shop. 

“Obviously you’re a familiar face here,” he said dryly. “Did you do a bust here?”

“Nope. They love me for my natural good looks and charm. Come on Peck. Let me show you why they call this place paradise.”

Music flooded over them when Peter opened the doors into the club. There was just enough light to see where you were going, but that was it. Thankfully the floor plan was well spread out. There were a few tables to the left and right for the hermit customer. Further in and down a few steps was the bar and more tables. Past that were small tables ringed around a stage with three catwalks and large booths along the walls. The stage was mid-chest high with a six inch ‘guard rail’ and a lit floor. There were poles a few feet from the end of each walkway and they’d been polished to gleam even in the faint light. Currently the stage had two ladies on it dancing on the outside poles. Peter guided Peck to a seat near the middle, bigger, catwalk. In seconds a waitress appeared at their side. 

“Good evening Dr. Venkman!”

“Hey there Sherry. I’ll have my usual and…” he pointed at Peck who shook his head, frowning. “Make that two of the usual.”

“Sure thing Dr. V.”

When she moved off Peck tore into Peter. 

“Why are we all the way up front? I can’t see the floor from here! How am I supposed to find Amani if I can’t see??” he hissed.

“We can see just fine. This is a great table! Right up front.”

“Venkman…”

“Cut the crap and answer me straight. What are you really worried about? That she’s digging on someone else already? Or that she’s got a job here and shaking the goods for strangers when you haven’t gotten so much as a kiss since our trip to Halloweentown?”

He could see Peck’s face go red even in the dim light. 

“Neither is a very happy thought,” he replied, unsure of how to deal with the sudden sick feeling of jealousy in his gut. 

Peter’s tone softened. “Amani is a lot of things, but she’s not a cheater. She loves you so I doubt it’s another guy. Which means she’s a dancer. If she’s a dancer then we’re in the perfect spot.”

Peck crossed his arms and glared at the stage as if had answers that it wasn’t giving up. 

 

Ladies in various states of undress paraded in front of them for the next hour. Peter tipped them all rather generously, trading a few choice comments with a few he apparently knew better. Peck was about to lose his tiny thread of patience when he felt a change in the atmosphere. Nothing was physically different, but there was a buzz in the air now. He noticed more men and a generous amount of women were now closer to the center stage. Their table (which he realized earlier was in a VIP area) wasn’t blocked, which was lucky since the non-VIP tables were quickly getting lost in the surge of bodies. The current song ended and both women left the stage. In the silence Peck could hear murmuring voices. Suddenly the stage lights dropped to nothing as a deep heavy bass line thumped. A soulful female voice carried over the crowd, singing of angels and love, but the music itself spoke of dark nights and sinful thoughts. 

When the lights came up in time to the music, Amani was standing right beside the pole at center stage, smiling and running her tongue over her fangs. She was wearing a flame red bodysuit that covered her completely from chin to toes to the tips of her fingers. Black stiletto boots came up to her knee and around each ankle was a thick elastic band the same color as the bodysuit. Her lovely hair was hidden under a sleek straight black wig that hung to her waist. It swished with the slightest tilt of her head. She moved slowly to the beat, her hips swaying. As she did Peck noticed that she wasn’t wearing anything under the suit, which was so tight he could see the outline of her body clearly. His mouth went dry so he reached for the drink that Peter had ordered for him ages ago. The lukewarm rum and coke wasn’t enough so he snatched the fresh one for Peter that the waitress had dropped off a few minutes before. Peter didn’t comment as Peck drained the glass in a few quick gulps because he was too busy watching Amani. She twirled around the pole like she was born to the job. Thanks to the covering on her hands she was fluid like water as she spun. There was no hesitation, no ripples of friction, and no stopping once she started. Each pose flowed into the next. As the voice kept singing of angels Peck was watching a demon dance just for him. She hadn’t looked at him once but he knew every step was for his eyes alone. 

The illusion was broken when she left the pole and stalked to a man standing further down. He had placed a bill on the catwalk and was looking at her as if she was holy. Amani gave him a small smile and delicately put her boot on the railing. The man radiated joy as he carefully put the folded bill under the elastic band. Several more men and women quickly put money down, but she ignored most of them to return to dancing. She ran her hands over her body, rubbing and squeezing her breasts in time to the music. Smoothly she lifted her right leg and held it next to her torso so that she was doing a standing split. After a second her hand caressed her thigh, moving down to brush past her center. Peck heard a collective moan from the audience as she teased them. Lowering her leg she returned to the pole for more spins and twirls that should have been impossible. 

From somewhere in the back a man yelled a rude comment about what Amani could do to him. It had the effect of clearing the fog from Peck’s brain. His anger returned in a rush so he got to his feet and walked to the edge of the stage. His head swam as he got closer to her. She was so beautiful...ethereal...his. She was supposed to be  _ his _ . The odd spike of jealousy returned. Peck reached into his wallet and pulled out a $100 bill, slapping it on the stage to get her attention. Amani turned to him, smiling placidly for a moment. Anyone watching who didn’t know her like Peck did would think her expression didn’t change, but he knew she was startled. Recovering herself, she sauntered to him and presented her boot, expecting him to put the money there like any other client.  _ “I am NOT a client! I am your mate!”  _ his brain screamed. He looked up at her, then down at the offending boot, furious. Amani smirked and put the tip of her boot under his chin to force him to look up at her again. He did, reluctantly, and gave her the kind of glare that had interns wetting themselves. If it had any affect on her he couldn’t tell. She knelt down, and casually pulled his tie out from his suit vest. Using it she yanked him forward and kissed him hard for just a second. He was in shock when she released him, his tie slowly slipping through her fingers as she stood and moved away. The song was ending, the lights dimming. Soon she was only a silhouette against the darkness...then she was gone.  

The crowd took in a collective gasp as if every last person has been holding their breath the whole time. More lights came on as other girls took the stage, but Peck didn’t care. He needed to see her  **now.** Leaving Peter at the table he moved to the side where a bouncer stood by a door. Before he got there the door opened and a normal looking woman told him something. He nodded and returned to guarding. When Peck approached the bouncer gave him a once over and smirked. 

“She ain’t never so much as shook someone’s hand, but you get a kiss? Damn you lucky,” he grunted, stepping aside to let him through. “Down the hall, third door on the left.” 

When the door closed behind him the music died down so much Walter thought he might have hearing loss, but shortly he heard soft voices of women talking. When he got to the third door it was open. Several women were sitting around chatting and either getting ready to dance or cleaning up from the previous session. Amani was on the side, removing her wig. She looked up and caught his eye in the mirror. 

“Excuse me ladies.”

The all stopped talking immediately and stared at Peck. 

“Hi there handsome. What can we do for you?” a pretty blonde asked. 

“He is here for me,” Amani responded. 

“Ooooh a gentleman caller for Mysterious Mona? Off for a quick screw? Or is it another complaint about how you don’t take off your clothes...ever. This IS a strip club you know.” 

“Probably the last one,” said another blonde. “He looks pissed. If you’re single honey I have a thing for guys with beards.”

Amani shot the girl a sharp glare, shutting her up. She rose with the grace of a queen and walked out, slipping past Peck and moving further down the hall. He followed her into a small room that was probably a quiet space for the girls to relax. She closed the door and turned to him, fury in her eyes.

“Why are you here??” she hissed. 

“Me?! Why the hell are you here??” Peck nearly shouted.

“I am earning money so I can have a life!”

“Bullshit. You’ve got plenty of cash.”

“For now, but it is not enough. I looked into housing, expenses, all of it. I do not have enough!”

“But that’s what I’m here for! You move in with me then you won’t have to worry about it,” he fumed. “I want to take care of you!”

“That is not good enough.”

“NOT GOOD ENOUGH??” He wanted to grab her and shake her. 

“Do not yell at me Walter Peck!” Amani cried, equally livid. “Having you take care of me is not good enough! I am a Hunter! A Commander! I am trained to need only myself to survive!”

“You WERE a Hunter. You gave that life up to be with me, or have you suddenly changed your mind?”

Her eyes went frosty, her voice matching. “I have not forgotten what I have given up to be here Walter Peck, but what you offer is not good enough.”

“And why the fuck not?!?”

She sank down onto the sofa, suddenly feeling very tired. 

“Because one day you will realize just what I am and you will not love me anymore.”

Stunned by her emotional shift, he sat beside her and spoke quietly. 

“I know who you are Amani...”

“No you do not. I am a murderer, a vile person. I am a wicked woman who did horrible things because she believed her Elders. Someday the shine of love will fade and you will see me as I truly am. Then you will leave me. So I must be able to care for myself.”

“You didn’t have a choice…”

“Yes I did. Saying I had no choice does not excuse the crimes I committed. A person knows right and wrong. Saying that I was forced to do something heinous is a cowards way of trying to weasel out of dealing with consequences.”

“Sweetheart…”

“I lied about how I left,” she said abruptly. 

Peck cocked an eyebrow, feeling uneasy. “Oh?”

“When things settled down there was talk of reforming the Elder Council, and I would be Supreme Elder. Most Hunters were in agreement, but when word got out to the people…”

“It didn’t go over too well?”

She bit her lip and shook her head. “Even though they saw me as the leader of the rebellion, I had been the sword for the previous Council first. When they looked at me, they would always see things as they had been, not as how they could be. So, for the good of all, I left.”

“Amani...are you saying that if they had made you Supreme Elder that you would have stayed there?” When she didn’t immediately respond Peck’s fury returned full force. “I see.”

He got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

“See im’tahna?” she whispered to the empty room, her voice cracking. “I am a vile person.”

 

“We’re leaving,” Peck hissed when he got back to the table. The objection died on Peter’s lips when he saw the look on Peck’s face. He quietly followed the ball of anger out the door and to the car. Peck slammed his door then stared at the steering wheel. As Peter slid into the passenger seat he flinched because Peck had started hitting the wheel with all of his strength, screaming until he was hoarse. 

“Want me to drive?” Peter asked when Walter finally calmed to the point of just heavy breathing. Peck just sighed and started the car. 

 

When they got to the Firehouse Peter had to beg, plead, and charm Peck into coming inside. He was pretty sure it only worked because Amani would (theoretically) still be at the club working. Blessedly Janine had already left for the day so Peter was able to drag Peck upstairs without having to come up with a story. When they got to the rec room Walter flopped onto the sofa while Peter dug up some whisky and glasses. Surprisingly, Winston was still at the Firehouse and decided to join them for a drink. Peter filled him in while Peck downed his first glass, then picked up where Peter’s story ended. 

“Wow...so...wow…” Winston muttered. “I’m surprised she told you all that. I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Wait. What?” 

“Listen, anyone who’s ever been in the military has had that moment at least once. You know, where you sit there and have to decide ‘is this my life or not?’. The longer you’re in, the easier the decision to stay in. It gets to the point where you can’t see yourself doing anything else. You usually don’t mention it to your partner though because they start getting ideas that you love the job more than you love them.”

“But Amani wasn’t in the military,” Peck countered. 

“No, what she was in is harder to walk away from. It’s all she’s known. EVER. To top it off being made Supreme Elder is the pinnacle of their organization. It’s like becoming President for life. So yeah I can see why she was tempted, and for your sake I’m glad she didn’t take the spot. Otherwise you’d never have seen her again.”

“So you agree that she would have chosen the job over me?” Peck asked angrily, knocking back another drink. 

Winston sighed heavily. “Like I said, it’s not about picking a job over a person. It’s about duty. From day one she’s been trained to believe that the Sisterhood is above all else, even their own lives. To die for them is the ultimate sign of devotion. Can you honestly say that you wouldn’t have the same thoughts if the situation was reversed?” 

Peck didn’t have an answer for that. 

“Walter, I know we haven’t seen eye to eye, but I’d like to think after all we’ve been through, we're at least kinda friends. That said, I hope you take what I have to say seriously... You’re fucked up in the head over her.”

Peck opened his mouth to say something but Peter cut him off. 

“I mean it. Think about it. After one kiss you were beyond smitten. You knew from the first moment that this is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. That’s great, but you combined all the time you two have spent in the same room it would equal...what, two days tops? You’ve put your relationship on fast forward. You’re already thinking about baby names aren’t you?”

Walter gave him a look, but Peter wasn’t phased. 

“Yeah, you have. So while you’re picking out curtains and school districts, Amani is literally trying to figure out how balance who she was with who she has to be now. Back there she was a saint and a demon and everything in between. She had power, respect, and fame. Here she’s...what? A pretty face? She has no background, no education, no nothing. Hell she doesn’t even have a last name. She’s starting from square one. And don’t forget, she’s been away from you for  **six years** . Do you really think she spent the entire time sitting by her window, sighing dramatically and thinking about you? No. She was rebuilding a world filled with a lot of people who counted on her while doing the things she’s been trained to do her entire life. So yeah, when the time came she probably had to struggle with the reality of the Sisterhood versus the memory of you.”

“But she only picked me because she couldn’t be the Supreme Elder!” Peck shot back hotly. 

“And you believed that?” Winston asked. 

Peck stopped cold.

“What?”

“The woman damn near walked on water for those people. Even before the upheaval people spoke highly of Amani. Do you really think that they wouldn’t want her as their official leader? I mean damn, the woman has probably been expected to run the place since the moment she outed Caitlyn. And even if the humans in the area didn’t like it, why would the Hunters start listening to them now?” 

“She...lied?”

Winston shrugged. “Maybe yes, maybe no. Personally? She’s here and she loves you. After that, do these questions really matter?”

Peck bowed his now-throbbing head. “No...except I think we broke up.”

“Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you played Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines back in the day, you'll recognize 'Angel' as the song the menu screen used...well, ripped off is more accurate. Flipping fantastic game though.


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of town Amani had finished her last set. The club’s owner, Paulo, was waiting for her when she got off stage. 

“Mona, a word,” he said briskly, walking to his office without seeing if she was following. When they got there she sat in the creaky visitor’s chair while he plopped down in a chair that belonged in the lair of a Bond villain. He leaned forward, steepling his fingers in a way that made her want to chuckle. She liked Paulo, although she wasn’t quite sure why. He reminded her of her other life but she didn’t feel anything ‘different’ about him, or at least a different she could put a finger on.  

“This isn’t a complaint from me, but from the other girls…”

“They do not like that I do not remove my clothes.”

“Exactly. Now you know I don’t care since you pull in the same money with your erotic demon act, but I gotta keep the others happy too. So…” 

He made a gesture with his hand, waving it towards her as if to say ‘you know what you need to do’. Amani rolled her eyes. 

“You know that I will not remove my clothes, so I will simply have to quit.”

“You don’t need to go that far. Just take your clothes off! You have a breathtaking body. Think of the money,” he pleaded smoothly. Even though she had only been there a week she was already getting regular clients and a good reputation. 

“No. That was the agreement when I was hired.” She pulled some bills from her boot straps and tossed them onto the desk as she stood. “That should satisfy your take for the night. I will return the clothing I have borrowed in the morning.”

“Mona…for starters we both know that’s not your real name.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, sitting back down. 

“Many women here use stage names.”

“But your name is so pretty...Amani…” If she was startled she didn’t show it, so Paulo kept going. “I have more projects than just this club. I have a thriving video business. Very specialized kind of things. I think you’d do very well as a dominatrix.”

“A what?”

“A dominating woman who torments others for their sexual pleasure. We film in the basement of the club.”

“I see. Does this require physical contact?”

“None of any kind. And you get to keep your clothes on.”

“I...I will consider it,” she said, standing again. “I am sorry to leave you with no notice.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was nice having you here while it lasted. I hope you seriously consider my offer.”

“I shall, but…”

“How did I know your real name?” She nodded. “Lucky guess.”

Amani gave him a measuring look then left. Paulo grinned and sat back in his chair, hoping that he would cross paths with the Hunter again. 

 

Amani was relieved that she was leaving the club. She didn’t care for working there and the other women were petty and catty. It was nothing like the Sisterhood she had left. Although Paulo’s offer was intriguing, she decided she needed more time to think about it. Throwing her wig on the chair she packed up what few things belonged to her, put on her long black coat, and walked out without a word to the others. 

She left the club through the service entrance in the back. It was dark because Paulo didn’t ‘have the budget’ for lighting, but she wasn’t concerned. There was little in this place that could harm her. Still, her senses picked up someone who didn’t belong there…

“Come out. I know you are there,” she said calmly. 

From the shadows the man from her first set who looked at her with reverence. 

“Hello Miss Mona. I know I’m not allowed back here but...I just had to see you.”

“Correct. You do not belong here, but it does not matter. I am no longer employed by the club so I do not care about their rules.”

“Are you going to a different club? I’d follow you anywhere.”

“No I am done with this career.”

“That’s a shame, but I guess it’s good I decided to break the rules tonight. I, uh, got you a gift.” He handed her a medium sized wrapped box. “I never see you wear jewelry so I figured you aren’t into that kind of stuff. I had to think hard but I hope you like it.”

Inside was a well-made leather pouch and belt dyed a deep brown. Amani turned it over in her hands and gave him a puzzled look. 

“It’s a hip bag. Here let me…” He took the bag from her, opened her coat, and had the belt buckled around her waist before his brain clicked in. He stumbled back, blushing madly. “OH! Oh I am SO sorry!”

“It is fine. You have not offended me.” She reached down and belted the bottom of the pouch around her thigh. “This is an excellent gift, and very useful. Thank you...ah…” 

“Monty.”

“Thank you Monty. I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

“Ew the weird one is talking to the other weird one,” said a surly voice behind them. 

Amani turned, spotting the three blondes she shared a dressing room with. They were dressed to leave for the night and looked a little drunk. 

“Sorry Mona but you had it coming,” cackled another one. “You think you’re so much better than us, but now you’re out on your ass.”

“Good one Monica! Hey where’s Spike? He’s supposed to watch out for us back here. Jackass is probably rubbing one out...”

Amani turned back to Morty, who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

“Again, Morty, I thank you for your gift. I will put it to good use,” she said, then glanced at the trio of blondes. “By the way, are those two gentlemen waiting for you?”

“What?” the first one asked. 

By the entrance of the alley, hidden by shadows, two men lurched out. 

“Billy!” Monica gasped. She tried to bolt for the door, but a third guy popped out of nowhere to block her way. “Billy you can’t be here!”

“Yeah, like a fucking restraining order is going to keep me from you.”

“You can’t do this!! HELP!!”

“Excuse me Monty,” Amani said as she stripped off her coat and tossed it in his directly. He caught it awkwardly, watching her with eyes as big as saucers. 

“You have one warning. Leave and I will not harm you.”

The three men laughed. Billy pulled a gun out while the other two had knives. 

“Bitch you don’t scare me.”

“Really?” she asked, moving slowly towards him. “You should be scared.” 

She flashed her fangs at him, distracting him for a second. With a roundhouse kick she smacked the gun from Billy’s hands. A second kick had him flat on his back, stunned. Twisting, Amani kicked the second man, knocking the knife away. Disarmed and shocked by her sudden attack, he tried to run but she grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him against the side of the alley. He landed hard on the ground and lost consciousness. Then, with a disturbing amount of grace, she flipped high into the air, landing behind the third man blocking the door. With a quick chop she knocked him out, his knife clattering to the pavement. 

Amani calmly walked back to Monty to retrieve her coat. 

“I love you,” he whispered in awe. 

“You were very brave Monty,” she said as she put her coat on. “I cannot believe you took out three armed men on your own.”

“I...I did?”

She looked deeply into his eyes. “Yes you did. You were very courageous.”

“Yeah...yeah I did!”

Moving over to the three blondes, she made eye contact with each as she spoke. 

“Monty is so brave. He saved all of your lives. You should be very grateful to him.”

“Yes...grateful…” Monica said faintly then snapped awake. “Yes! SO grateful! Oh my god Monty you’re my hero!!”

The trio ran over to the timid man and covered him with kisses and compliments. Amani smirked. Before she left the alley she gave Billy a quick suggestion that would make sure he left Monica alone and that Monty brought him down instead of herself. Done, she disappeared into the night.  

 

Everyone in the Firehouse was under strict orders to call Peck at any time, day or night, when Amani returned. When his phone didn’t ring the first day he was pissed but not surprised. The second day he was concerned, even more so when he went to the club and found out that she had quit the night he saw her perform. By day three he was calling police stations and hospitals as well as the Firehouse every hour. To everyone’s relief Amani showed up, however it wasn’t at the Firehouse…

 

“Walter Peck.”

Peck choked on his coffee, splattering it all over his desk as he spit it out to breathe. She had appeared like magic in front of his desk with no word or sound of warning. As he gasped for air Amani sat in one of the visitor’s chairs facing him. 

“What the hell??! Can’t you fucking knock??”

She sat silently while he ranted and tried to clean up the mess. He was fuming by the time he was done.

“Where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick!” When she didn’t respond he got angrier. “Is this some kind of game to you? Sneak in here and piss me off?”

“I came to talk to you, but if you wish me to leave and make an appointment I will.”

She stood to go but Peck dashed around his desk to stop her. 

“No! No...I’m sorry I just...you startled me.”

Her eyes softened. “I did not mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine. Let’s talk.”

He guided her to a sofa just under the windows. For a moment they both sat nervously, unsure of who should start and where. 

“I talked to the guys about what happened...at the club. But first, why were you even there?”

“I was looking for Darci. Janine said that my photo shoot was purchased and that I could be a model, but I had yet to find her so I agreed to dance to make money. Paulo said I have a ‘hot ass and thick thighs’, whatever that means.”

“If you really want to be a model, I'll help you. You don’t have to dance if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you. I liked the job but the girls were very catty. It was nothing like the Sisterhood.”

“Mmm...so...tell me the truth. Were you offered the Supreme position?” She sighed and closed her eyes, nodding. “Why did you tell me a lie?”

“It wasn’t a complete lie. I am a horrible person. I do not deserve your love.”

“If you feel that way then why did you come back?” he asked hotly. “If you don’t want to be with me why flaunt yourself in front of me?”

“I had to see you. I still love you, so very much. My dreams are filled with you.”

“Then why push me away?”

“Because I am scared,” she whispered. “This is so new to me, this feeling of want and need. It’s like a beast inside that I cannot control. You say you know me, but how can you? I hardly know myself anymore. I look in the mirror and I see the faces of all my Sisters but not my own. Am I the Commander? The Supreme? Am I the monster children whisper about? Am I just Amani?”

She looked up at him helplessly. Walter got as close as he dared and held her gaze. 

“You’re the woman I fell in love with, and you’re the woman I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. I  _ do _ know you because I can see the things that you can’t. You’re kind, smart, loyal, fierce, and so...so amazing. I’ve seen you come back to life twice and survive things that would kill a normal person ten times over. If you’re scared then I am too because I can’t understand why someone as wonderful as you thinks that an asshole like me is worth loving.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her taking her gloves off, but he didn’t move for fear of frightening her off. When he felt her warm hands against his cheeks he closed his eyes, biting his tongue to keep from moaning. 

“You don’t know what you do to me,” he whispered hoarsely. “I can’t bear to lose you again.”

“If you are determined to love me, then I will not deny you, however I will warn you, my mind is a storm. There is much I question about myself, but I am drawn to you Walter Peck. You are a man I cannot stay away from so...perhaps...you could show me? How to love physically?”

His eyes shot open. “Are you ready for that?”

“Truthfully I do not know, but I am far more prepared than when we first met. Take me to your home Walter Peck. I wish to know you better.”

It took all his willpower not to throw her over his shoulder and cart her out like a caveman. 

 

The drive to Peck’s apartment was quiet. He assumed (or at least hoped) she was just enraptured with the city like she was the first time around, but when she didn’t make a peep when they passed the neon lights that always fascinated her. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly. 

“I am not sure. I am anxious. It is like I am going into battle.”

Peck sighed. This wasn’t going as well as he had hoped. 

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I can take you back to the Firehouse, or get you a hotel room…”

“No Walter Peck. All I need is time,” she said firmly. “I care for you deeply. You are what I want and now I must work for it.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he turned up the radio a bit to fill the silence. 

 

“Here we are,” he said as he opened his front door. 

She walked in and started looking around, sniffing the air. “Yes, this place smells of you. I like it.”

He coughed, blushing a bit. “I hope I don’t get used to you saying things like that.”

Amani turned to him. “Why?”

“Because it’s terribly romantic.” She gave him a puzzled look which made him laugh. “It’s a good thing I promise. Would you like a quick tour?”

She nodded, so he took her from room to room, starting with the kitchen. Almost everything in there was a mystery to her but it was a fixable problem. Next was the living room, bathroom, his small home office, and then the bedroom. Peck walked in, chatting idly about his neighbors. He stopped when he realized that Amani wasn’t behind him anymore. Turning he saw her standing in the doorway staring at the bed in the middle of the room. She took several steps back then fled from sight. 

“Amani??” 

He found her in the kitchen walking in circles, wringing her hands. “Sweetheart? What’s wrong?” he asked as he sat at the small kitchen table, gesturing her to join him. 

“The bed.”

“Huh?”

Amani frowned. “I am anxious about the bed...because I know what the bed means.”

“Which is?”

“Sex,” she said bluntly. “It means sex and I...I am not ready for that.”

“Honey, I never expected us to do that any time soon. You set the pace. I promise we won’t do anything until you’re ready.”

“Thank you Walter Peck.”

“You know, you can just call me Walter. If you’re going to stay here, that's something you’ll need to work on.”

She grinned at him. “Or perhaps I could just call you sweetheart?”

He snorted. “That works too. How about some dinner and we watch a movie?”

“Chinese?” she asked excitedly. 

Walter shook his head and grinned. If anything could make Amani act like her old self, it would be food. “Sure. Sesame chicken?”

“And dumplings! Oh and those little fried things with the cheese.”

“Right right, I’ll take care of it. Go change into some PJ’s and I’ll make the call.”

“PJ’s?”

Peck realized that she had arrived with nothing. “You can wear some of mine if you like?”

“Will they smell like you?”

“I imagine so…”

“Then I would like that very much,” she grinned.

 

The food arrived about 30 minutes into The Evil Dead. Amani wanted to watch it after seeing the box art. At first Peck was worried that it would give her flashbacks or nightmares, but she was cackling within minutes of the movie starting. 

“That is not how it is done! Who did the research?” she laughed from her spot on the end of the sofa. “That is not even the right language!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Peck smirked from his end, praying silently that she didn’t get sauce all over the upholstery. “It isn’t a comedy though.”

“Then why is it so funny?!” 

“Well, I guess it is,” he agreed, then immediately cringed as the trees went after Cheryl. “Ok that’s not funny at all. I can’t believe you’re laughing at this.” 

Amani looked at him oddly. “Why would I not laugh? If something like this tried to attack me I would have destroyed it in moments. These ‘demons’ are not that strong. I am not scared.”

“Of course not. You probably beat up things like that daily,” Peck said, starting to regret not insisting on something a little lighter.  

“I used to, but that was my old life...unless…”

“Unless?”

She moved over to sit closer to him, leaving only a few inches between them. 

“If anything like that came near you I would ensure it no longer drew breath. Nothing will ever harm you. You are mine.”

Peck wanted to touch her. She was so close he could feel the heat coming off her body. In order to stop himself from pushing things he got up and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. He busied himself with putting away the leftovers and loading the dishwasher. He didn’t hear the TV turn off or Amani walk into the room. 

“Walter Peck...ah, Walter? Have I said something wrong?”

She was standing in the doorway, fidgeting nervously. She looked attractive in his boxers and an NYPD t-shirt. 

“No I just needed to clean up.”

“Walter you are lying. I can hear your heart beating faster. What did I do to upset you?”

Peck closed his eyes and kept his back to her. “You didn’t do anything wrong. If anything you did something right, but I promised to give you space and time so I had to get away before I broke my word.”

When her arms slipped around his waist he froze. He felt her put her cheek against his back, the rest of her body pressing against his. Looking down he realized her gloves were off. He closed his eyes again and tried to will away the thoughts that wouldn’t stay out of his mind. 

“Please Amani. I want to hold you so badly that this is torture. I can’t...I can’t keep my promise when you’re so near,” he hissed as he gripped the edge of the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. 

He prayed she would let him go, but instead she put her hand over one of his. 

“Amani…” he pleaded.

“I am not ready for sex, but there are more things that can be done. I have had many long talks with the Glindas…”

Peck snorted. “Peter will be thrilled they kept that name.”

“I have not told him. His ego is large enough, but this is not about him. It is about us. The Glindas have been very educational. I would like to show you what I have learned.”

When she stepped away from Peck he was finally able to breathe again. He steadied himself before facing Amani, willing his heart to slow. 

“You don’t have to do something before you’re ready just to make me happy.”

She smiled softly. “I have been ready for a long time. My hesitation to touch is only because my body and my mind are not yet in tune. I have spent my life avoiding human contact, but now I crave it from you. I simply need to train my mind to replace revulsion with delight.”

Amani traced his jawline with a single gloveless finger, making him shiver. 

“I want you to show me what pleasure we can give each other im’tahna,” she said huskily. “I am eager for you to teach me.”

Peck took a deep, ragged breath. Slowly to give her time to move if she needed it, he reached forward and ran his hand over her neck, to her shoulder and down, easily wrapping his fingers around her delicate wrist. While looking deep into her sparkling eyes, he lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed the sensitive skin softly. Peck smiled when she let out a breathy moan, never once resisting his touch.  

“Please my love,” she whispered. 

A sharp, primitive urge whipped through him. On impulse he gathered Amani in his arms and strode quickly to the bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot. 

 

Tenderly he laid Amani down on the bed. She whimpered a bit when he moved away, but her displeasure evaporated when Peck began removing his clothes. 

“Wait! Let me? Please?”

She got up on her knees and began to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands.  

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes,” she promised, but her hands weren’t as confident as her mind. In exasperation she grabbed his shirt and ripped it clean off, repeating the same for his pants and boxers. He wasn’t given time to protest the shredding of his clothes because Amani grabbed him by the now-naked waist and literally threw him onto the bed. He grunted as the air was knocked out of him. The next thing he knew she was straddling him, her hips rocking in a circular motion over his. The only thing between them was the thin boxers she was wearing. Walter let out a long hiss while he forced his hands to grab the bedspread instead of her like he wanted to. He knew it was better for them both if he let her take control, but it was almost painfully difficult. Walter had missed her madly and it only got worse after seeing her on stage, gyrating to the deep bass of the music. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. 

She smiled down at him. Leaning over she placed soft, open mouthed kisses starting from his earlobe. Walter’s muscles bunched and twitched as she moved down, her body touching his just enough to make his skin sing. He sucked in a deep breath when her soft, uncovered hand caressed his manhood, but then he suddenly saw stars. 

“Not so hard!” he wheezed. 

Amani yelped and let go, jumping back nearly a foot from him. Walter curled into the fetal position, holding himself in both hands. 

“Oh! Oh I am sorry! Are you ok?”

“Fine!” he gasped. “Just...give me a minute.”

She sat on the edge of the bed, cringing. “Can I get you anything?”

“No…” he croaked. 

He felt the mattress shift slightly as she crawled over to him. Sitting by his head she tenderly and easily pulled him up a bit so that his head was in her lap. 

“Your strength is terrifying sometimes,” he muttered. 

“I am sorry. I will do better,” she whispered as she started running her nails lightly through his hair and over his scalp. He heard her humming a tune he didn’t know. It was so soothing that he soon forgot about the pain and drifted off to sleep. 

 

The room was lit softly by the bedside lamps when he woke up. Since it was dark outside he assumed at least an hour had passed. He felt a blanket covering him, which was a feat since Amani was in the same position under his head. She was still stroking his hair and humming sweetly. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked quietly.

“Better,” he yawned, stretching a bit. “Better than better actually.”

The pain was gone and he felt incredibly refreshed. He rolled over and sat up to face her. 

“I am sorry I hurt you.”

“That’s alright. You didn’t mean to,” he said, putting a hand on hers. 

“If I promise to be gentle, can we try again?” she asked hopefully. 

Peck smirked and glanced down. “It seems I’m already interested in that.”

Amani purred and instructed him to lie down as she stripped off her shirt. As she kissed her way down his body again he unconsciously tensed when her hand went for him. Sensing his unease she shifted her position so that her hands weren’t near him. Instead she slowly kissed and licked his thighs, inched closer to his groin. Walter was already panting by the time he felt her hot, wet tongue give him a long lick. 

“Jesus! Amani!” he gasped. 

She repeated the motion, but this time she added a swirl of her tongue around the tip before taking him part of the way into her mouth. Walter almost bucked and had to forcefully tighten his muscles so he wouldn’t thrust into her. Slowly she inched her hand over his leg, gently kneading and caressing his thigh. He hissed loudly when she rubbed her knuckles against his balls. 

“Good?” she asked quietly.

“Gods yes!” he replied. “Please...please don’t stop…”

Amani went back to work, sucking and licking him at an almost languid pace. Walter thought it was delicious torture and he wanted more, but the moment had been built up in his head for so long that his body wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Amani...I...I’m…”

She continued, humming pleasurably. Walter grabbed at the bedspread again and tried to warn her, but she refused to move. When her hand scraped at his thigh he came hard, nearly screaming from the powerful sensation. Through it all Amani laved at him, drawing out his climax. She didn’t stop until he was a sweaty, panting mess of a man. Sitting up she smiled at him as he wearily grinned at her. 

“Holy shit...holy shit…” he mumbled as he reached for her.

“I’m glad you…” 

She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide. 

“Amani?”

Walter was positive she made a squeaking noise as she fled the room. He heard the bathroom door slam shut a moment later. He got up as quickly as his swimming head allowed and went to the door, knocking softly. 

“Honey?”

A muffled cry of ‘go away’ was all he heard. 

“Amani are you alright? Talk to me…”

“Leave me alone!”

“Dammit! Don’t shut me out!!”

Walter thought about kicking the door down but on a whim he tried the knob. It turned so he opened the door and walked in. Amani was sitting on the toilet, her hands covering her face. He kneeled in front of her and tried to pull her hands away but she was too strong so he tried another tactic.  

“Sweetheart please...what’s wrong?”

She sniffed loudly and shook her head, her hands still hiding her face. He noticed that her nails were halfway between normal and vampire claws. 

“Amani…” he said with a bit of an edge to his voice. She sniffed again and moved her hands. Walter’s eyes boggled when he saw her. Her eyes were blood red and her fangs had grown to sharp points. “What happened?”

“I think it’s because I swallowed…” she hiccuped. 

Walter gave her a small smile and handed her some toilet paper for her tears. “Well you are part vampire. It makes sense I suppose. If blood does this then...well…”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding. “I am sorry. I will stay away until the effects wear off.”

“No I don’t think so,” he said sternly. 

“What?”

Walter stood and held out his hand to her. She gave him a confused look but took it. He pulled her to her feet, then picked her up bridal style. Amani stared at him as he carried her back into the bedroom and laid her down. She kept looking at him in awe as he laid down beside her, then moved so that he was over her on his hands and forearms, their bodies just barely touching. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. When she turned her head away he took her chin and made her look at him. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life, especially now.”

He ran his knuckles across her cheek tenderly. She shivered and gave him a shaky smile. Walter kissed her shoulder softly, working his way across her collarbone to her other shoulder. She shivered again, but there was something off in her response. Sitting up a bit he saw that her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip hard. 

“Amani?”

As she opened her eyes a few tears spilled out. She was still quivering, but it wasn’t from arousal. The woman honestly looked scared. Quick as lightning he was off her and on the other side of the bed to give her space. She sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I am sorry,” she whispered. “I am not ready.”

“It’s ok. I swear it’s ok,” he said. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I liked your touch I promise. It was just too much.”

“No problem. We can do something else. Maybe...maybe I could give you a massage? Like the one you gave me?”

She looked puzzled for a moment but then the memory came back to her. “Ah, in the hot spring?”

“Right.”

Amani smiled a little. “That would be nice.”

“Lie down on your stomach and get ready to relax,” Walter said. He positioned himself close enough to give her a good massage but with enough distance to keep her from panicking. Starting with her shoulders he worked his fingers into the large knots he found there. As he moved down he found more. Her muscles were a giant bundle of tension so he took each spot one at a time and coaxed her body to calm down. 

At first she hissed and gasped painfully from his attention, but soon she was sighing happily or even moaning when he hit a sore spot just right. When he made it to her lower back he realized that she wasn’t making any noise at all. Glancing at her face he smiled. Amani had fallen deeply asleep thanks to him. Quietly he turned off the lights and shifted her just enough so that he could get the sheets and blanket over her. Lying down on his side so that he could watch her, he drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a super HUGE thank you to The Musical CC for the adorable lil' Amani fanart! Check out her fics here as well as her tumblr for more of her fab artwork!  
> http://the-musical-cc.tumblr.com/

The next morning he woke up feeling very warm and weighed down. Opening his eyes, he realized that Amani had at some point in the night wrapped herself around him. Her nose was just behind his ear, her breath tickling his skin. Smiling to himself he laid there enjoying the feel of her until nature refused to be ignored. Carefully he slipped out of her embrace and took care of the call. When he got back he couldn’t help but chuckle. Amani had moved into the space he had been in and was sleeping peacefully. Deciding that since he was up he might as well get his day started. 

 

He was just plating up some pancakes when Amani wandered into the kitchen looking sleepy but also terribly sexy. Her hair was tousled and she had a peaceful look on her face. 

“Morning,” she said as she sat down at the small kitchen table. “What is that smell?”

“Coffee, sausage, and pancakes a la Peck.”

“Pancakes?”

“Mmm, a morning staple,” he said as he put a heaping plate in front of her. “There’s lots of ways to prepare them. People tend to put too many toppings on them, like maple syrup and too much butter...oh…”

He watched in amusement as Amani slathered enough butter on the cakes to make his arteries harden in sympathy, followed by a flood of syrup. For good measure, she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce to add to the mix. With the first bite her face was splattered with bits of her meal but she looked so damn happy Peck couldn’t scold her for eating like a heathen. He idly wondered what it would taste like if he kissed her now.

“These are like camp plates we used to make but much much better,” she said between overloaded fork-fulls of food. 

“Camp plates?”

“Mhmm. When on a Hunt we could only carry what we needed, so that meant no plates or eating utensils. We had a single skillet that we would pour batter into and add whatever we had available. Sometimes it was dried meat or berries. Sometimes it was nothing at all, but the plates were filling enough on their own. When done we would roll them up and eat them with our hands.”

“Could you make them for me sometime?”

“I would love to! I am also good at stews. I can make you dinner if you like?”

“That would be wonderful. Speaking of future things, I was thinking that it would be easiest if I convert my office into a room for you. You don’t have much now, but you will. Now that doesn’t mean I don’t see this as your home. You’re welcome to add decorations and things...what’s wrong?”

Her face had scrunched up and he knew she was about to cry. Hastily he grabbed some napkins and held them out to her, but instead of the bawl-fest he was expecting, she sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. 

“Amani?”

“You really want me to stay here? With you?”

“Well...yeah.” 

Without warning she was up and kissing him deeply. Peck hummed happily, pleased that she tasted just as sweet as he thought she would. 

 

After a quick shower Walter drove over to the Firehouse to get Amani’s things. He thought that it couldn’t be much, but apparently the love of his life was already turning into a shopaholic. It took himself, Ray, and Winston two trips each to get all of her stuff in his car. When he drove back to his place he couldn’t see out the back windows because of everything  was stacked so high. It took Amani and himself over an hour to get it all into the apartment. They put most of the clothes in the office, but the trunks were too big to get in there until he moved some things out. 

“What’s in these anyway?”

“One is underwear, one is bras, one is other things, and the last one is my mementos. You may look through it if you like.”

Curious he opened the trunk. Packed well, there was a treasure trove of things. He pulled out her Hunter armor and sword first, setting them aside. Next were a few pieces of jewelry a hand-woven basket, and a few books. At the very bottom, under some throwing knives and scrap leather, was a stack of pictures wrapped in high quality cotton. Unwrapping them, Peck gasped, his heart thudding. On top is a quickly drawn sketch of Amani, who couldn’t have been more than five or six at the time. She looked anxious and was tugging on her gloves, something he knew she still did when she was unsure of a situation. It wasn’t colored, but he could picture her perfectly. He wondered if their children would be as adorable…

 

 

 

The next one was of what he assumed was her ‘graduating class’. There were ten women, all similar in looks and around fourteen years old. He picked out Amani instantly. She was standing to the side in the back. Much of the uncertainty was gone from her face and posture. Peck could easily see the Hunter and leader she would become. His heart twisted a little when he remembered Peter and Winston’s words. Looking at this image it wasn’t hard to see they were right. She was trained from day one to take charge, and now she was...what? He shook his head to clear it and looked at the final picture. It was a single portrait of her but this one was stylized and painted in painstaking detail. It showed her victorious over Caitlyn. The witch’s body was limp under Amani’s feet while the Hunter lifted the black heart high above her head. Her face was calm and there was no blood to be seen. He didn’t care for it all all. There was none of the beautiful ferocity that she had when she was fresh from battle, never mind that he knew she wasn’t human when she killed Caitlyn. This was a sterilized representation of that day so it could stay in the trunk. The other two however needed to be hung up somewhere special. For now he put them back with the other things and made a mental note to try and dig up some of his own baby pictures. Just as he was learning about her, she should learn about him.

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall into a routine. Amani only needed a few hours of sleep each night, so while she went to bed with Peck, she was up around 3 am. She would go for a ‘light jog’ (which meant running around almost all of Central Park, sometimes twice). After her workout she’d go back to the apartment and fix them both coffee and something simple for breakfast, usually either fruit or oatmeal. While Peck dressed for work Amani would clean up and pack him lunch if he asked for one. Then it was time to say goodbye with a kiss and a wave. 

For about a week Amani wandered around the apartment, watched TV, or take strolls through the city. It was nice but terribly dull. Her answer of what to do came when she saw the Ghostbusters out one day at a large stone building with statues of lions in front. There was a reasonable crowd around them as Egon talked about the importance of libraries and funding public radio. Amani waited until his speech was over then wiggled her way carefully through the people. Ray spotted her first.

“Amani! Hey! What are you doing here?”

“I was walking around the city because I was bored. Why are you here?”

“We’re fundraising for the library and PBS.”

Quickly he explained what those were. Amani nodded excitedly. 

“That is wonderful! And anyone can go in and read anything?”

Happy that he found a fellow bibliophile, he left the others and took Amani inside. With some sweet talking he got the librarian on duty to make her a lending card, then gave her the grand tour. He knew he’d made a life-long friend when she took a deep sniff of the air when they walked into the reference section where the older books were kept. 

“I love the smell of paper,” she grinned. 

“Then welcome to heaven.”

 

Over the next two weeks she would head to the library as soon as Peck left for work. Sometimes he would drive her if the weather was bad. She never brought anything home, but she didn’t need to. Thanks to her speed and mental training she could read a book in minutes no matter the size. Peck noticed that she didn’t ask as many questions as she used to. Instead she would have animated conversations with him about literally anything and everything. History, art, politics, culture. She was growing more comfortable with the world by leaps and bounds. However this didn’t quite prepare Peck for what happened one Friday evening at dinner. 

He had decided to treat them to sushi since Amani had never had it before. His favorite place was a restaurant that was little more than a hole in the wall just a few blocks from the apartment. It was owned by a sweet Japanese couple that had immigrated to the States a few years before. It only sat about ten people and there was no menu. You got what you got and that was fine with Walter. When they walked in Madam Sakamoto bowed briefly in greeting to him and pointed to his favorite table. He gently guided Amani over and sat down, explaining to her what sushi was and what to expect. She nodded and smiled, thrilled just to have something new to eat. 

“Konbanwa Peck-san. Nomimono wa nani ni shimasu ka?”

“Konbanwa Sakamoto-san. O sake o dōzo.”

“Mochiron,” she said. 

“I asked for sake. I think you’ll like it,” he said.

She nodded and they chatted about his day while waiting for their food. 

“Arigato!” Peck said when two wooden platters were placed in front of them. Amani’s eyes went wide with anticipation. 

“Sumimasen. Kono ika no dore ka?” Amani asked the proprietress. 

“Ah, mōshiwakearimasen ga arimasen. Wa ikagadeshou ka?”

“Hai! Watashi wa itsumo tameshite mitakatta.”

“Watashi wa anata ni iku tsumoridesu.”

“Arigato!” 

As the woman went back to the kitchen Amani tried her best to figure out how to use her chopsticks. 

“I cannot get these to work. Can you help me?” she said as the sticks fell out of her hands again. When he didn’t respond she glanced up and saw that Peck was staring at her like she’d grown a second head. “Im’tahna?”

“...did you just ask her for squid?”

“Yes. Did I say it wrong? I am still learning.”

“Still...learning...You’re learning Japanese? Why?”

She blinked at him, confused. “Because you know Japanese. I wish to know you better so I thought it was a good idea. Was that wrong?”

He was still staring for a beat, then grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, wrist and knuckles. 

“No, it was a great idea. Gods I love you,” he sighed happily, holding her hand to his cheek. 

She smiled sweetly at him. “I love you too. Now will you help me with my chopsticks?”

He laughed and showed her how to use them, which turned out to be a challenge all on its own. She ended up eating with her fingers after the chopsticks were just a little beyond her skill at the moment. They had a fun time feeding each other and speaking in Japanese. Madam Sakamoto sat with them for a little while and tested Amani’s new language skills as the redhead shoved squid salad into her mouth. 

_“Is the squid to your liking?”_ she asked, knowing that it clearly was. Amani simply nodded and went on eating. 

_“Amani is very fond of food. There’s nothing she won’t try.”_ Walter said. 

_“You should take her to Japan then. I think she would enjoy eating her way across the country.”_

_“That’s an excellent idea…”_ he said, considering what it would take to get Amani a passport and how she would feel being on a plane for so long. Perhaps a cruise instead…

 

Dinner over, they headed back to the apartment while Walter talked about the possibility of going to Japan and perhaps a few other countries. 

“That would be lovely, but would that not keep you from your job for a long time?”

“I have it saved up...maybe we could take the trip as a honeymoon?” She gave him a puzzled look, making him feel a little foolish. “Sorry…”

Amani stopped and took his hand. 

“Walter...are you asking me to marry you?”

“This isn’t how I pictured it but…”

The glowing look of joy on her face quickly turned to bafflement and pain just after they heard a wet _thunk._ Walter looked down and screamed in horror as he saw that a grappling hook had been shot through Amani’s stomach. She barely had time to say his name before she was jerked across the street, bouncing on the pavement. 

“AMANI!!”

There were four or five men on the other side of the road who began beating her with steel bats. He yelled again when he saw one with a large woodcutter’s ax raise it over his head with the intent of using it on her. Unfortunately Walter never saw what happened next because a black hood was forced over his head and he was shoved into a car. He screamed and thrashed, which earned him a clubbing to the head, knocking him unconscious. 

On the street the men finished their work on Amani. As they dispersed in different directions, the one with the ax pulled out a burner cell phone and made a call.

“Yeah Ghostbusters? Your pal Amani is near the corner of Collister and Laight. Better come get her. Bring a bucket.”

He hung up before Janine could ask any questions, then dropped the phone on the ground and crushed it with his heel before disappearing into the night.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it's not said specifically in the comics that Peck knows Japanese, it's heavily insinuated that he does. If any of what I used is wrong, blame Google translate.


	5. Chapter 5

Ecto-1 squealed around the corner minutes later. Luck was on Amani’s side because the Firehouse was only a few blocks away. Even so, there were already two cop cars and a number of the morbidly curious trying to get a look at ‘the dismembered body’. 

“Ghostbusters coming through!” Peter yelled to make a path. 

“No ghosts here guys,” said an officer, stopping them at the police line. 

“That’s our friend!” Ray yelled. “Let us through! We have to help her.”

The officer shook his head. “Buddy, there’s no helping her. Coroner is already on the way. I’m truly sorry.”

“Bullshit,” Winston hissed and pushed past the man, ignoring the threats of arrest. He quickly got to Amani and knelt over her. “Damn...aw damn…”

When the guys rushed up they saw what made Winston heartsick. Amani’s arms and legs had been chopped off her torso, then again at the elbows and knees. Her face had been bashed in to the point that bone was visible, her eyes so swollen he couldn’t see them. To top it all off the grappling hook was still lodged in her stomach, and that was only the injuries they could see. He watched closely to see if she was breathing, but she didn’t move.

“She’s survived worse...right?” Ray asked. 

“Yeah but she hasn’t fed in weeks. She’s practically normal.” Egon replied. 

“Well I’m not fucking giving up so easy because once Wally Wick shows up he’s going to give us hell,” Peter growled. 

“...lter…”

The stopped cold when they heard the whispered word. 

“Amani?” Winston asked, leaning in closer.

“They...took Wal...ter…”

Instantly Winston was on his feet barking orders to the EMTs to get her body on a gurney and head to the nearest hospital. He hopped in the back of the ambulance and told the guys to get some ghosts for her to feed on. Everyone was in such shock that she was still alive that no one stopped them. As the ambulance screamed off the remaining guys got in Ecto and raced back to the Firehouse to get some fresh paranormal chow for Amani. 

The lack of resistance continued at the hospital. Winston was like a general on the battlefield as he sent nurses scattering. 

“I need a secured room for her! No one, and I mean NO ONE is to go in there! It’s life or death!”

“Winston! We’ve got some goodies! Where is she?” Peter called over the din. 

He led them to a secured room usually reserved for violent offenders who needed medical care. Amani was on the blood-soaked bed, her body parts laying nearly where they belonged. 

“Is she even strong enough to charm a ghost?” Egon asked quietly. 

“I don’t know, but I can ask for blood.”

“We don’t have time to wait,” Peter hissed and stripped off his gloves as he approached the bed. “Now don’t you dare think I like you because I’m doing this.”

He bared his wrist and put it over Amani’s mouth, but she didn’t react to either take or deny. Peter shot the guys a worried look. 

“Come on Vampy. Don’t bail on us now…”

Cringing a little he spread her mangled lips and sliced his wrist on her fangs. As the first drops of blood hit her tongue her eyelids fluttered. Peter was about to say something when he reeled from the sudden wave of euphoria that knocked him to his knees as Amani bit into him. 

“Fuck...oh fuck,” he moaned, his eyes rolling up.

Ray pushed a chair to the bedside and helped Peter into it. His friend began to pale as his blood was pulled away. 

“Amani that’s enough...Amani!!”

Her eyes popped open and she opened her jaw to let go of Peter, who fell into a very deep sleep right in the chair. 

“Walter?”

“Who took him?” Winston asked quietly but urgently.

“I do not know. It was so fast…” she answered weakly. “I cannot feel anything. What is wrong with me?”

“You...ah...they chopped off your arms and legs. Can you fix it?”

She was quiet for a moment. “I do not know. I am so tired.”

Amani’s eyes closed so Winston shook her, but when that got no reaction he slapped her. “WAKE UP!”

She gasped, opening her eyes. “I want to sleep…”

“The hell you don’t! Walter is out there somewhere! He could be getting tortured right now! Or worse! Are you going to let that happen??” he yelled angrily. 

Her eyes sharpened, the weary haze in them disappearing. “No.”

“What do you need?”

“Blood and ghosts...and someone to stitch me up.”

Egon stepped forward and offered to put her back together while Ray went to ask for blood and a surgical kit. Amazingly he got both fairly quickly. When asked how he blushed madly and mumbled that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Either this hospital has very lax security to allow for people to just ask for blood, or they’re terrified of us right now.”

“I’m going with the second option,” Winston said. “Do you need help?”

“No,” he replied, threading the hooked surgical needle. “But Amani, you will experience discomfort.”

She nodded, gritting her teeth as Egon stitched her together as quickly as he could. It was less about accuracy and more about making the reattachment as easy as possible. Still it took almost an hour to get her put back together. Ray made a comment that she looked like a broken porcelain doll. Amani tried to smile at him but the effect was disturbing because it displaced her jaw. 

“Ready for blood?” Winston asked.

She shook her head very slightly. “That thing in my stomach needs to come out first.”

Ray suggested drawing straws but Egon just grabbed it and pulled. She didn’t scream but she wept what few tears she had left when it came out with a wet sucking sound. When he was done Winston started feeding her bags of blood. Almost immediately some started oozing out of the seams at her shoulders, however it didn’t last long. The same thing happened at nearly every spot where she had been cut. It would bleed some then stop. The guys stood back and watched, waiting for her to turn into a vampire monstress...which didn’t happen. 

“Um, shouldn’t she be big by now?” Ray asked. “Maybe her body is overloaded?”

“Wait, something’s happening,” Winston said, shushing him. 

There was a faint grinding noise, like two stones rubbing together. Amani was grimacing, her face going red from the effort of trying not to scream. 

“What is that?”

“Her bones,” Egon whispered, pointing to her right arm. They could see the limb shifting slightly, aligning itself to the proper position. “We’re hearing her bones setting.”

“Sweet Jesus…” Winston muttered, closing his eyes in prayer. 

“I can’t look…” 

Only Egon watched in fascination as her body fixed itself. He edged closer so he could better see her cheekbones reform from where they had been caved in. Her dislocated jawbone snapped back in place with a sickening  _ pop _ . Amani was gasping in pain by the time her arms and face were done. When her legs began to move her willpower broke. She started whimpering like a wounded animal, but in moments she was screaming in agony as her femur bones and muscles knitted themselves together. It was loud enough to wake Peter from his stupor. He stumbled away from the bed, confused and weak as her cries grew louder. Egon tried to comfort her but there was nothing anyone could do. 

Finally, blessedly, her shrieks died away to soft moans and tear-less weeping. 

“Amani? I’m so sorry. I know you’re in a lot of pain but I need you to wiggle your fingers and toes for us, ok?” Winston said softly. He gently picked up her right hand. In response she moved her fingers for him, doing the same for each limb and nodding when he asked if she could feel when he touched certain spots. 

“That’s good right?” Ray asked nervously.

“Very good,” Winston agreed. “Do you think you can handle some ghosts?”

She made a small positive sound so they opened the first of three traps. None of the ghosts were anything big or bad, but even so she still had trouble ‘catching’ and absorbing them. While her physical condition didn’t improve, she looked like she was in far less pain than before. 

“Do you want more blood?”

“No...sleep.”

“Ok. I’m going to stay with you tonight,” Winston said, gently brushing her hair back from her fevered forehead.

“Me too!” Ray said. “I’ll dig up some blankets for us.”

“Thank...you.”

“Get some sleep. We’ll find Walter. I promise,” Egon said. Amani was deeply asleep in moments. “I’m going to take Pete back to the Firehouse. I’ll come back tomorrow around 8 if that’s ok?”

“Yeah. Thanks man.”

He gave Egon the keys to Ecto then settled into the chair beside Amani’s bed. He was in dreamland before Ray returned with some blankets. It had already been a long night, and the next day was going to be even harder. 

 

Somewhere that smelled a little like fish and low tide, Peck strained against the ropes that held him tightly to a chair. The black bag was still over his face, but the kidnappers failed to gag him. 

“You pieces of shit! When I get free I’m going to tear you apart!! Do you even know the world of pain you’re going to be in?? Amani...”

Someone slapped him hard on the back of the head, making him yelp in surprise and pain. 

“Keep your mouth shut,” a gruff voice hissed. “I’m tired of hearing you whine. And don’t bother waiting for your white knight. That creepy bitch is in pieces...literally.”

The man laughed in a sickening way that had Peck’s stomach churning. He could still vividly see the look on Amani’s face when she was impaled with the grappling hook. 

“What have you done?” he whispered.

On the way over to the hospital the next morning, Egon decided to tell Peter about his idea to help Amani heal faster while they picked up coffee. 

“Mood slime? Really?” 

“It’s a possibility since it is a paranormal substance. If she can absorb ghosts then she should technically be able to use it.”

“You brought the good stuff, right? I don’t think I could deal with a raging half-vampire right now.”

Egon scoffed, offended that Peter would even ask that. “Of course I brought the positive slime.”

When they got to the front entrance they nearly physically ran into Ray and Winston. 

“Hey guys! We’re just going to get some coffee. Want some?” Ray offered. 

“Beat you to it,” Peter grinned, lifting a tray of piping hot Starbucks. 

On the way to Amani’s room Egon outlined his plan. Ray was completely on board and eager to see the results. Winston opened her door, then bolted in. She was on the floor, flopping like a fish out of water. 

“What the hell?! Why are you out of bed??” Winston chided as he helped her up. Her arms barely moved when he lifted her in his arms, and her legs didn’t even twitch. 

“I was trying to walk.”

“You just started healing. You can’t do shit like that yet.”

Amani glared at him. “Walter needs me!”

“Ah, perhaps this will help,” Egon interrupted, holding up a small sample of slime in a petri dish. She eyed it hungrily. 

“Is it food?”

“In a manner of speaking. May I see your arm?”

She nodded so he opened the dish and poured about a quarter sized dollop of slime on  the cut near her elbow. For a long moment nothing happened, then Amani gasped loudly as the slime absorbed into her skin. Egon and Ray excitedly examined the spot. 

“Look! The scarring is gone! Iggy you’re a genius.”

“Yes, I am, but that’s not the important point right now. We need to get Amani back to the Firehouse so we can get more for her.”

“Actually I disagree. Taking her to the Firehouse or her apartment is a bad idea.”

“Why Winston? It’s the easiest place to treat her.”

“Because right now she’s a target. Look this wasn’t some smash and grab for ransom money or something. This was a planned attack. Amani said that there were at least five guys on her, and probably another three with Peck. They had weapons that you don’t just bring for a night on the town.”

“Government?” Ray asked.

“Maybe? It’s hard to say. Either way they know Amani’s here and I’m sure they know she’s got her arms and legs back, but the less they find out the better.”

“So what do we do?” Peter huffed. “It’s not like we have a safe house.”

Egon and Ray exchanged looks. “Funny you say that Pete…”

 

Like something out of a spy movie, the Ghostbusters managed to get Amani out of the hospital and into the safe house (aka a basement apartment in Queens) with very little fuss and a whole bunch of distractions and misdirection. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but did you use a retinal scanner, pin code, AND palm print to get into this dump?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, and it’s not a dump. It’s efficient.”

The place was effectively a studio apartment. There was a bathroom, kitchenette, and a very soft twin bed. The rest of the space was filled with all kinds of tech in various stages of assembly. 

“Why do you guys have this place?”

Ray shrugged. “Just in case. You never know what the future will bring.”

“Eh fair enough. So Spengs, you got any goo here?”

In response Egon led Peter to the bathroom and pointed to a bathtub full of slime. 

“That is fresh right? You haven’t been ‘experimenting’ with it?”

Egon blushed. “You’ll never let me live that down will you?”

“Nope!”

“Make way,” Winston said as he carried Amani into the bathroom. He put her in the tub, hospital gown and all. She slowly sank into the pink ooze like it was quicksand, sighing lightly from the cool sensation. Taking a deep breath, she plunged her head under so that she was completely covered and wiggled to take the gown off. 

“Ok show’s over.” Winston cleared them from the bathroom and shut the door to give Amani privacy. “So now what?”

“Now we wait…”

 

Peck’s arms and legs were singing in pain from being strapped to the chair for so long, but he didn’t say anything until he actually needed something. 

_ “You catch more flies with honey than vinegar.” _ he thought.  _ “Besides, I can’t hear them talking if I’m yelling.” _

So far he’d been allowed to stand twice for a bathroom break and been fed a stale-tasting sandwich that sat like lead in his stomach. Other than that it had been hour upon hour of feeling like a trussed up turkey. He was thinking about sleeping a bit when murmured voices caught his attention. 

“Shit. She’s out of the hospital, but the tracker lost them.”

“How is she out? She shouldn’t even be alive?!” a second voice hissed.

“Fuck if I know. She’s a vampire or something, remember? The whole damn thing is a test anyway.”

“Stupid sorta test. First we try to kill her then hope she wants to play along? Don’t seem to smart to me.”

“Same, but we can’t have a freak like that on the loose. She either needs to be dead or on our side.”

“You forgot option three.”

“Which is?”

“She heals up and comes for revenge.”

“You watch too many stupid movies.”

“We chopped her to bits but she’s already out of the hospital, and you’re telling me she won’t skin us alive? You’re the stupid one.”

Peck grinned under the bag and started singing quietly to himself. 

“My girlfriend’s back and you’re gonna be in trouble...hey nah hey nah my girlfriend’s back…”

 

Egon was left to watch over Amani while the rest went back to the Firehouse to try and look like business as usual. If she was being watched, then they were too. When he checked on her about an hour later the tub was a little more than half full and her head was still below the ‘water’ line. She seemed to sense him and opened her good eye, giving him a nod. Trying not to look weirded out (which was a feat since nothing seemed weird to him anymore), he left her alone. Two hours later she emerged from the bathroom. He quickly averted his eyes when he realized she was naked. 

“Egon Spengler,” she said as she walked to him, wobbling like a newborn fawn. “We need to go to the Firehouse. I must prepare.”

“For what?” he asked while he groped blindly for a spare jumpsuit to throw at her. 

“Tonight I hunt,” she replied coldly. 

 

The guys were gathered in the rec room while Amani was taking a quick shower. Egon was put on the defensive about why she was back so soon.

“OK, so what was the point of sending her to the safe house if she’s right back here?” Peter asked, arms crossed. “We went through a lot of trouble sneaking her out.”

“She told me to bring her here so I did. Do you want to argue with her?” Egon asked as he leaned against the back of the sofa. 

“...no, no I don’t. But that doesn’t answer the question.”

“The answer is that I WANT them to see me up and walking,” Amani said as she entered the room, still unsteady on her feet. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel but she was otherwise naked. They all averted their eyes except for Peter who leered. “I apologize for my lack of clothing but my skin hurts.”

Janine picked that moment to come upstairs and get a status update. 

“For the love of shit Amani put some fucking clothes on!” she yelled. 

“Clothing hurts.”

“I don’t care if it gives you blisters!! GET DRESSED.”

Ray offered up a t-shirt and some boxers so at least it wouldn’t be as chafing as the jumpsuit she’d been wearing before. It was also a great excuse to flee the room. 

 

Once dressed Amani sank into a chair, exhausted. 

“They expect me to be dead or severely incapacitated. By moving around as if nothing has changed they will know they…” she paused, thinking. “I believe the phrase is ‘done fucked up’.”

Winston snorted. “Exactly. So what’s the plan?”

“As soon as I can stand unaided I need to investigate the place where he was taken. If I can pick up a scent I’ll be able to track him, or at least the car he was put into.”

“How long do you think that will be?” Ray asked.

“It depends. Do you have more slime?” she asked sweetly. 

 

It took two more slime baths to get Amani back to base level. She didn’t have much strength, but some of her vampiric powers had returned. Most amazingly, all of her cuts and scars were gone, save the one from her Sisterhood tattoo removal by the Glindas. Even the surgery line on her right hand had disappeared and the flexibility in her ring and pinky fingers was back as if they had never been severed. She eagerly showed Egon and Janine the improvements. 

“Thank you again for helping me. If you ever need to run more experiments please let me know.”

“Well actually…”

“Later. Right now I’m going to drive Amani to where the kidnapping happened.”

“Actually Sister, I would prefer to walk and go alone.”

“But…!”

“Please Janine. If they come after me again I would be better able to defend myself knowing that you are here and safe.”

They didn’t like it, but couldn’t fault her logic. Borrowing some of Janine’s clothes as well as the emergency cell phone she headed for the street where the attack happened. Amani could smell her own blood more than a block away. When she got there she sniffed around, looking for any sign or clue. She quickly found some of the crushed burner phone that had been kicked into a nearby alley, but it didn’t give her enough to work with. Changing tactics she crossed the street to where Walter had been taken. Bending low to the ground she took a deep whiff and found a hint of his cologne mixed with the smell of rubber and oil. Following it she moved down the side of the street, ignoring the honks and yells from passing motorists. Nothing would stop her from tracking the scent. 

 

Peck was dozing when the sound of a door slamming open shook him awake. 

“Pack up! We’re moving!”

“What? Why?”

“Bitch is on her feet and heading this way.”

“Shit. Shit!”

“You know,” Peck said as best as he could through the bag. “She won’t stop hunting until she finds me. You might as well save yourselves the trouble and cut me free now.”

The first voice snorted. Peck felt the bag jerked roughly off of his face. Blinking the bright blindness from his eyes he was unable to see the fist flying right for him. 

 

Her hunt took her nearly two miles up the side of the island to some abandoned docks and warehouses. The scent trail faded but Amani had picked up new things to track. She dialed the Firehouse to let them know where she was. Ray answered. 

“I have found where they were but they have moved on. At least a dozen men and women were here along with im’tahna. There are many scents, some I do not recognize.”

“Any physical clues?” Ray asked.

“None that I can see but I will continue tracking.”

 

Amani returned to the Firehouse late that night after walking nearly the entire length and breadth of New York Island. Her time wasn’t wasted. She gathered them all in the rec room to outline her findings and plans. 

“I have found out who has taken Walter. It is some group called the CIA.”

“You’re shitting me,” Peter sighed. 

“I am not shitting you. There were three vehicles at the warehouse. One went to a large building that appears to be their public headquarters in the city. I do not know if that is where Walter is, but I plan on infiltrating them after I get some rest.”

“WOAH! You are NOT fucking breaking into the CIA!” 

“Yes I fucking am.”

“Peter stop teaching her curse words.” Winston said, shaking his head. “He’s right though. You can’t just walk in.”

“I did not plan to. I have already found several spots that I can easily enter. Their security is quite lax above the third floor. I will go back tomorrow and find someone I can interrogate.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “I really want you to stop speaking so that when we’re arrested for conspiring against the government I can claim ignorance.”

“Ignorance is second nature to you,” Janine smirked. “But it’s a solid thought. The less we know about this the better. It isn’t that I think you’re going to get caught, but if they know about you then they know you’re connected to us.”

“True. I will just make sure they learn not to...Peter?”

“Fuck with us,” he supplied. 

“Yes. Fuck with us,” Amani grinned wickedly. “Now I must rest. I will return in the morning.” 

She bid them all goodnight and was walking downstairs when Peter caught up to her. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be by yourself tonight.”

Amani gave him a puzzled look. “I can defend myself.”

“It’s not about that. You’ve been through a lot. It’s better to have someone with you.” When she hesitated he gave her a winning smile. “Come on. I’ll cook you dinner.”

“...I could eat.”

Looping his arm around her shoulders he led her to the street. “You haven’t lived till you’ve had my reheated spaghetti-o’s.”

 

When Peck woke up from the sucker punch he found himself in much more comfortable surroundings. Of course anything was better than a hard metal chair. He was now in a small cell, no more than 8x10 with a cot, sink, and a toilet. There were three cells in a row that all opened onto a short hallway that had another prison door on it. No one else was in the other two cells. 

Amazingly he’d been given a change of clothes (prison issue gray sweats) and a toiletry bag. Cleanliness won over modesty because Peck felt so dirty his skin itched. After brushing his teeth and giving himself a washcloth bath he put on the sweats, then did his best to wash his clothes. He didn’t know how long he was going to be kept here, and it wasn’t like there was anything else to do. 

He had just finished wringing out his pants when the main door opened. His ‘jailers’ were two beefy looking men that he assumed he’d been listening to earlier. One opened his door while the other pointed a gun at him. 

“Time to answer some questions, then maybe we’ll feed you.”

“Joy,” Peck replied sarcastically. 

 

He was led to a small room with a metal table and two chairs, similar to what he’d seen in a million cop tv dramas. Peck was forced to wait for nearly an hour before a tall, athletically muscular woman entered holding a few file folders and a cup of coffee that tormented him by scent alone. She sat gracefully in the other chair, placing the coffee and folders down before addressing him. 

“Mr. Peck. My name is Miranda. I apologize for the situation, but we needed to take quick action once we realized the target had returned to this universe.”

“You mean Amani I assume,” he said, paying more attention to the coffee than the woman. She chuckled and passed him the cup. 

“It’s straight black,” she said as he chugged the scalding hot drink, her eyes shining with an intensity he didn’t catch. “...but apparently that’s fine. Getting back to the point, yes we are interested in Amani, but first I’d like to talk about you. You’ve got quite the history Mr. Peck. Graduated Harvard Law with honors, a well-polished career with the EPA until your...unfortunate incident with the Ghostbusters. However you turned it to your advantage and now head up PCOC to great success. I’m sure you’re proud.”

“I’m sure,” he droned, feeling better after the hit of caffeine. 

Miranda smirked and opened one of the folders. Inside were photos of himself. Most were professional shots from events and press releases, however there were several that chilled him. They were taken without his knowledge and showed him coming to or from work, shopping, and (most disturbingly) sitting at home reading a book. The last one was so clear and crisp he could have sworn it was taken inside his apartment. 

“Don’t worry, your place isn’t bugged. There’s no need with technology today,” she said with a smile that was supposed to be reassuring. “These are just to show that we’re serious. Although personally I think this does a better job.”

She opened the second folder. There were some shots of Amani by herself, but the majority were of the two of them together. Disturbingly there were pictures of them in the restaurant the night of the abduction. 

“Amani, no known last name. No social security number, in fact no nothing until a few months ago when she got buddy-buddy with the Ghostbusters. At the same time there was a rash of people getting mutilated with that night club being the most public one.”

“She had nothing to do with that!”

“Oh we know. We also know she killed the ones who were, which honestly is the only reason she’s still alive now. She could be of use to us.”

“‘Us’? Who is ‘us’?”

“It doesn’t really matter at this point, does it?”

“It does to me.”

“Well we aren’t ready to give your that information yet. You give us some, and I’ll give some back.”

“Go fuck yourself. Besides, she’ll never agree. Amani wants to leave that life behind.”

“Mmm, well for someone who would rather be anything else, she certainly picked it back up quickly. Tell me, what abilities does she have? We know about the healing and the athletics, but what else can she do?”

Peck pressed his lips together and glared at Miranda. 

“This will be easier for you if you tell us everything you know.”

“I repeat, go fuck yourself.”

She sighed. “Fine. We’ll do this another way.”

On cue the two beef boys walked into the room and stood on either side of him. 

“This won’t work,” Peck said, but was cut off by a casual backhand from one of the men. It felt like being hit by a brick covered in meat. He gasped, but kept his mouth shut.

“Every time I ask a question that you don’t answer correctly, Mr. Hays will get to hit you. Mr. Marks will take over when Mr. Hays gets tired. Now, what are Amani’s abilities?”

For the next hour all Peck heard was the same question he refused to answer over and over while he was punched and slapped into a bloody mess. 

 

Amani crawled into her big, cold bed after a filling meal of take-out pizza and soda. It wasn’t the best for her system, but it was what she needed. Peter had made himself a nest on the sofa and turned on the tv for background noise. She could faintly hear some infomercial droning on even though her door was closed. In need of comfort she pulled Walter’s pillow to her, burying her face in its softness. 

“Im’tahna,” she whispered as she drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Her dream was so erotic and vivid she didn’t want to wake up. Walter was lying in bed behind her, proof of his need for her pinned between them. Amani rocked her hips slightly, loving how he groaned from the friction. His warm, soft hand squeezed her breast playfully as he nipped her earlobe and kissed her neck and shoulders. She sighed happily, wishing it was real so she could finally make love to him.

“Feed on me Amani. I want to feel you again,” said a husky voice.

Her eyes shot open. In seconds she was up and turning on the light switch to see who exactly was in her bed. 

“PETER?? What the hell are you doing??”

The ‘Buster was completely naked, his manhood flying proud like a state flag. He smirked at her and patted the bed. 

“Come back to bed. Things were just getting good.”

“I repeat, what the HELL are you doing??”

“Look Amani, you may be doing well with slime and ghosts, but you  _ need _ blood. I’m offering myself to you.”

“Peter that is kind of you but…”

“Think of it as something that helps both of us. You get a boost to help you find Wally faster, and I get that yummy feeling again.”

Amani glared at him. “No Peter. I will not feed on you, not only because it is a bad idea but because you clearly want more than that.”

“Well I wouldn’t say no…”

“ **I** am saying no. Now please, get dressed and leave.”

Peter got up and walked over to her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. “Come on Amani. Do it for Walter.”

She stared up at him, a hard glint in her eyes. “You will forget about how it feels to be fed upon.”

Peter’s eyes clouded for a moment, but cleared just as quickly. 

“Not likely. It was too amazing to forget. It was like every orgasm I ever had all at once.”

Amani stepped back in shock, Peter following so that she was nearly pinned to the door. “Ixhassa! Either I am too weak or you are too strong-willed. Damnit.”

“I’ve always had a mind of my own. I want you Amani. Please…”

He could feel her body trembling under his hands. Peter easily guided her back to the bed, sitting down so that she was standing between his legs. Amani’s hands came up to frame his face and he could see her lovely fangs.

“That’s it,” he whispered as he closed his eyes and angled his neck to give her better access. “Amani…”

He never saw her rear back, headbutting him into unconsciousness. 

 

Early the next morning Peter woke up and couldn’t move. It took his addled and throbbing head a while to figure out that he was rolled up in a blanket like a giant man-sized burrito. 

“Hello?” he called weakly, hoping he wasn’t alone. “Anyone?”

“I see you are awake.”

Peter craned his head to see Amani walking to him. “Amani. What happened?”

“You tried to get me to bite you. I refused.”

Memories of the night before came flooding back, making his head pound harder. 

“I guess I should apologize…”

“Mmm,” she said as she picked him up, blanket and all, and carried him out of the apartment. 

 

Amani wasn’t generally a petty person, but she got a twisted thrill from hauling Peter down the street over her shoulder. He complained and tried to wiggle free for about a block, but stopped cold when she reminded him that he was completely naked and it would be bad if he fell out of his blanket wrap because she sure as hell wasn’t going to help him. When she got to the Firehouse she slung him down on Janine’s desk like a freshly caught fish. 

“I have returned Venkman. Please keep him on a leash next time.”

“Uhhh, sure?” Janine giggled while Peter struggled to get off her desk. 

“This isn’t funny Melnitz,” he growled.

“Really? Because I think it’s hilarious. Here, let me give you some privacy.”

She linked arms with Amani and sashayed up the stairs with her not-quite-twin, leaving Peter to fumble his way out of the blanket. He ended up falling to the floor with a loud  _ thump _ , then dashing to his office for his spare jumpsuit, hissing and grumbling the whole time. 

 

“So what was that all about?” Janine asked. 

“Peter tried to get me to feed on him again by sneaking into my bed naked.”

Janine stopped in her tracks. “What??”

Amani shrugged. “He did not succeed. It was disconcerting though. He was able to resist my mental control.”

“When it comes to sex that bastard has an iron will.”

“Mmm, well I knocked him out and rolled him in the blanket. I was able to sleep well after that.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Janine laughed. “But you probably don’t want to tell Walter.”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t feel like calling the life insurance people again so soon.”

“Fair enough.”

 

Peck woke up in extreme pain. The two thugs had used him as a punching bag for what felt like ages, but they didn’t get a word out of him. He knew that the more they found about Amani the harder it would be for her to find him and get him out of here. 

“Please…” he croaked, his lips bleeding from where it had been split the night before. “Hurry.”

 

Amani spent most of the morning and early afternoon in Egon’s lab. With Ray as her assistant and Egon taking voracious notes she made up many of the potions and quick fixes she used a hunter. She used the time well, teaching Ray what enchantments worked best and letting him try his burgeoning magical skills to infuse herbs with healing powers or make an acid work only on a certain material. Within a few hours they had several large bottles of ‘the purple stuff’ and ‘the gross red stuff’, as well as several spot healing poultices and a few things they didn’t recognize. 

“What are these?” Ray asked, pointing to a trio of neon-colored vials. 

“Boosters. I do not like using them but they are a necessary evil,” she replied, sipping on a pink slime smoothie. 

“What do they do?”

“Taken correctly they give a temporary increase to my non-human abilities.”

“And if you down them out of order??”

“Out of order? Nothing technically. You see, the green and yellow vials are ingested together. That starts the reaction, beginning the boost. To end it I drink the red one.”

“Let me guess, if you don’t take the red one you end up hurting yourself?”

“No. I die. My body literally burns itself out without the final potion.” 

“...ouch.”

“Indeed,” she sighed and started to load up the various bits into her rolling pack. 

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Egon asked quietly. 

She turned, having forgotten that he was there. “Yes, but I must admit, hunting a witch is much easier. The weapons of man are quite powerful, but I will not give up.”

 

“Ah Mr. Peck. Thank you for joining me,” Miranda said pleasantly as he was brought into the interrogation room. 

“Like I have a choice,” he grumbled. “What? No shackles today? No guards to slap me around?”

“No. It’s clear force won’t work. Instead I thought we’d try honesty.”

Peck snorted. “I doubt there’s anything you can tell me that would be of interest.”

“Tell? Probably not. Show however…”

She pointed to a monitor in the corner and pressed play on a remote. He immediately recognized his apartment even though it was filmed with a thermal heat camera. Even though he was only seeing a blob that was supposed to be Amani, it gave him hope seeing her sleeping in their bed. That hope was dashed when a second person moved into frame and got into bed next to her, touching her in ways that made his blood boil.

Miranda smiled slightly at his jealousy. “Our agent tells us his name is Peter. Apparently they’ve met a number of times...just the two of them…”

Peck glared at the monitor as the short clip played over and over, ending just as Amani turns to the man. 

“We thought it was best to stop filming there. It’s hard enough to know the woman you love is with someone else. There’s no need to rub your face in it.” She leaned forward and placed her hand gently over his. “I know this is a lot to take in. Why don’t you go think about this and we’ll talk later, ok?”

 

Walter sat in his cell, slowly chewing the cold burger and fries the guard gave him for lunch. He thought about what he had seen and tried to think of some reason why it happened. Maybe it was a setup? Maybe it wasn’t really Amani and Peter? Of all the fucking people in the world why Peter?!? Anger roiled inside him like a wildfire, blocking any logical thoughts. He felt hot, vicious, and resentful. He was stuck in this HELL while she was out screwing Venkman. VENKMAN??

In a fit he threw his nasty food against the cell bars, splattering it into the empty cell next to him. Standing he flipped his bed, the frame banging loudly against the cement floor. He tried to break the toilet or the sink but they were too well bolted down. Instead he scattered his toiletries and screamed until he could barely breathe. Exhausted he slumped to the floor and fell into a fitful sleep and prayed he didn’t dream of her. 

 

A short time later he was shaken from his dark dreams of Venkman telling him how good Amani was by the guard who gave him the gross burger. 

“Get up! We’re moving!”

Peck was grabbed roughly and pulled to his feet. The guard snapped handcuffs on him as well as a black bag on his head. Knowing the drill he followed the man’s instructions, grateful that he had been cuffed in the front instead of the back which was getting painful. In a few minutes he was in a car...maybe an SUV? He recognized Miranda’s voice as she yelled orders to the others in the vehicle. 

“She was spotted upstairs. MOVE.”

Peck’s heart rolled. She was here to rescue him! But…

The car barreled forward, squealing on the pavement as it left what he assumed was a garage. Miranda was still giving orders. It sounded like there were four other people in the car, and he could tell he was sandwiched between two in the back seat. Even without the ability to see he was able to sense how fast they were going by the quick jerks the driver was making to get through traffic. Drivers in the other cars honked at them in anger at being cut off. 

“Weapons at the ready. If she’s ballsy enough to break into a federal building then she clearly is playing with the safety off.”

“Federal?” Peck asked through the bag. 

“...shit…I’m with the CIA.”

She might have told him more but the car was rocked heavily by someone or something landing on the roof with enough force that it caved in a bit. In the chaos Peck was able to get his bag off. He was hit with a wave of relief when he realized he was still in NYC. It was a short-lived feeling because the SUV was in the middle of being attacked by a very angry redhead. Taking a corner sharply, Amani rolled off the roof and caught herself on the side by jamming her fingers through the metal. Her beautiful and furious face was just feet away from him. She punched the glass, causing it to crack in a web pattern. 

“I thought the glass was bulletproof?!” one agent yelled.

“It is!” Miranda hollered back as she loaded her shortened tactical shotgun. “Get ready!” 

She put the barrel against the glass and fired. The window flew out but Amani had already moved out of the way and back into the roof. Two of the agents shot up but nothing hit her as she started ripping away at the metal that separated her from Walter. With a small grunt she peeled the roof back like it was paper. The wind whipped some of her hair free from her tight braid, giving her a red halo like an avenging devil. Miranda reloaded while Amani reached for Peck. 

“Im’tahna! Take my hand!” she yelled. Peck looked up at her, his eyes dark and spiteful. “Im’tahna?”

Time slowed for him when he saw the confusion and hurt on her face. His hands began to rise just as Miranda leveled her shotgun less than two feet from Amani’s face. She barely had time to throw her arms up in defense before Miranda unloaded both barrels into the Hunter. Amani was blasted off the SUV and landed on the pavement, rolling with momentum. Peck tried to turn and see if she got up but the agent beside him forced him forward. 

“Get the bag on him!” Miranda barked, then grabbed her phone. “Cleanup team to our last position. Yes. Make sure she’s DEAD this time.”

“No!” he yelled, straining. “I’ll tell you anything!”

“Too late for that. She has to be eliminated. She’s clearly unwilling to talk.”

“DID YOU TRY??” he yelled, reopening his split lip. “Or did you just kidnap me and figure it will work out in the end??” 

Miranda glared at him. “You’re on thin ice Mr. Peck. The only reason to keep you alive just hit the road at 60 miles an hour so I suggest you shut your fucking mouth.”

Peck did just that as his blood froze at the thought that he was now expendable.

 

They rolled into yet another safe house, this one in Jersey if Peck was correct in listening to the bridge and road noise. Just as the driver was parking Miranda got a call. 

“Go.” He couldn’t see her face, but her voice was telling enough to make his heart soar. “Repeat that?...I see...No, no don’t bother looking again. She’s gone...Fine.”

She flipped her cell closed and pulled the bag from his head. Reaching forward she put a gentle hand on his cheek, smiling charmingly at him. 

“Mr. Peck...we’ve had a change in plans. I hope we can count on your cooperation?” she asked in a low voice as she looked at him seductively. 

He smiled back just a bit to make her think her soft words and pretty face was winning him over. He then, uncharacteristically, spat in her face. She frowned and wiped the saliva and blood from her cheek, then replaced the bag. 

“Asshole…” she hissed.

“Bitch,” he growled in reply.

 

Amani pulled herself weakly into a basement window that had been left unlocked. She fell to the floor with a sickening thump, biting her tongue to keep from crying out. Her arms and chest has been badly damaged by the blast. Rolling a bit so she was pressed against the wall she laid silently and listened to see if anyone was looking for her. Footsteps pounded above her head, but they passed quickly and didn’t return. Still she waited...five minutes...ten minutes...fifteen… When twenty minutes had passed she finally allowed herself to relax. 

Groaning as she sat up, Amani reached for her pack with her better arm. Unrolling it she began the long process of patching herself up enough to get back to the Firehouse. First she put a poultice on her chest to try and stop the bleeding, then downed a purple and a red potion. She was in so much pain she didn’t even gag from the foul taste of the last one. 

Even though the potions were doing their job, it was a slow and painful process. Amani assumed that there was iron in the ammunition since it was the only thing she could think of that would hinder the process, and if she was filled with it then she was in deep trouble. It was one of the few times that having a mix of magical creature blood was a disadvantage. Regretfully she pulled out the two booster vials. Using them was came at a price, but Walter was worth it despite the look he gave her. That was something to discuss with him later when they were both safe. 

Packing up the rest of her supplies she weakly put the bag back and forced herself to stand. After getting her balance she quickly drank the two bottles. They clattered to the floor as her hands spasmed. Amani’s blood sang as it reacted to the potions. Her body healed itself so fast she wanted to scream in pain, not just from the speed but because it was forming flesh over the ammo still in her body. The room went red as blood clouded her vision. On their own accord her feet began to move. In seconds she was on the street and racing to the Firehouse at a speed the human eye couldn’t see. Amani ended up passing HQ and had to double back, nearly begging her legs to stop. She was able to slow enough to get in the door and started literally bouncing off the walls as she fumbled for her pack to get the final booster vial. Janine stared at her wide-eyed from her desk and hit the alarm. 

“What’s the...oh shit! Amani?” Peter shouted once his feet hit the garage floor. 

“She took the booster I bet,” Ray said rather unnecessarily. He could just make her out as she flipped from wall to wall, her body going at top speed. Then, without warning, she dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. Ray dashed to her side, rolling her over. He couldn’t keep in the cry of alarm when he saw her chest and arms. 

“What happened??”

“Shot with a gun...do not know what kind...think there was iron in it...burns…” she panted. “Have to cut...it out.”

“Janine get Spengler. I’m going to get her to the lab. Peter call Winston,” he said, gently gathering Amani into his arms and headed upstairs. 

 

It took over two hours for Egon and Winston to get all of the buckshot out of Amani’s chest, arms, and neck. Amazingly she slept through most of it even though they didn’t give her any sedatives. 

“Double barrel shotgun. Has to be,” Winston said casually as they worked. “Weird that it has iron in it though. Steel is standard.”

“Not unless they knew who...or what they were dealing with.”

Winston stopped to study Egon’s face. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Peck has been with them long enough now that they could have gotten something out of him.”

“But you don’t really think…”

“No, but there’s more than one way to get information from the unwilling,” Egon said as he dropped another pellet onto the surgical tray. “They could also be making assumptions. After all, iron will hurt a normal human same as steel.”

“True.”

The worked in silence for a while, the only sound was the occasional  _ ping _ of a pellet landing on the tray. 

“She won’t give up will she?”

“No. Not until he’s safe or she’s dead.”

“I was afraid of that…”

 

Walter was allowed to take his first real shower in days. He camped out under the hot spray and cooked himself for almost an hour. Emerging from the bathroom he found a real set of clothes (even pajamas) and a hot, mouth-watering dinner waiting for him. The cell, which looked more like a hotel room with a very strong door, was almost cozy except for the lack of windows. It also didn’t have a TV, radio, or phone, but someone had put a good selection of books and records in the room for him. Walter put on some jazz and listened while he ate, reveling in the illusion of normality it gave him. After dinner he read for a bit then slipped into bed. He thought he’d drift right off, but as soon as his eyes closed he saw Amani reaching for him...her hurt face when he didn’t take her hand...the look of alarm when Miranda lifted her shotgun…

He pushed the Egyptian cotton sheets off and paced the room. He fucked up. He KNEW he fucked up, and because of it now he wasn’t sure if she was going to come for him. What if she thought he didn’t want to be saved? Or that he was working with the CIA? She had already been through so much. Would she keep putting herself in danger for him? An asshole who glared GLARED at the woman trying to SAVE HIS LIFE?? Walter wanted to hit something badly, but the room didn’t allow for temper tantrums so he sat on the bed and let out every curse word he knew. Eventually he was tired enough to fall asleep, but his dreams taunted him. All night all he saw was Amani with her hand out to him, but he just couldn’t quite reach her.

 

The next day (at least he assumed it was the next day) he got up, showered again, and cleaned himself to sparkling to hide how badly he slept. Breakfast was waiting on him when he came out of the bathroom. Once again he listened to music while he ate. Finished he waited, paced, read, and paced some more. No one came to question him which was odd. The only interruption to his day was when an agent took away his breakfast dishes and replaced them with lunch. Walter tried to ask him questions but the man wouldn’t even look at him. 

More time passed. Dinner had just been served and Peck was thinking about brushing up on his Shakespeare when Miranda burst into his room cursing up a blue streak. 

“Get him ready to move! Fucking shit sucking bitch!!”

He grinned. Not only was Amani alive, but she was on the hunt again. Walter couldn’t be more proud of his fiancee, and this time he was going to take her hand and never let go. 


	7. Chapter 7

He was hustled up to the roof where a helicopter was waiting. The sun was just setting behind the skyline, painting the evening in colors of pink and purple. It would have been pretty if he wasn’t flanked by agents with machine guns. Peck was alarmed at how their arms had gone from handguns to automatics, although it also meant that Amani was giving them a run for their money. His emotions warred between concern and pride.

“Get him in and let’s get out of here. That bitch isn’t going to find us this time!!” Miranda yelled over the roar of the helicopter blades. Peck was secured first, then Miranda got in. Before anyone else could load in gunfire rang out as one of the agents shot at a blur near the end of the helicopter pad. 

“Is it her?!?” another agent yelled, but she didn’t get an answer before she was knocked unconscious by a well placed punch. Another agent fired into the growing darkness only to have their machine gun sliced cleanly in half. In seconds the unarmed man was pulled into the shadows, disappearing. Stepping into the light was Amani, sword drawn and face vicious. Her armor was badly ripped and damaged from where she’d taken fire, but her skin was beautiful, nearly glowing in the dying sunlight. Lifting her sword she pointed it right at Miranda and let out the loud trill of a Hunter who had found their prey.  

“TAKE OFF!!” Miranda yelled. They lifted up a few stories as she grabbed a large gun that Peck didn’t immediately recognize. It wasn’t until she shouldered it and took aim that he realized it was the powered grappling hook that had pierced Amani so brutally. Peck tried to lunge at Miranda but the cuffs and seat belt kept him from doing anything to help. He screamed in rage when she fired right at Amani. The hook flew right for the redhead, but this time she was ready. Like something out of an action movie, she easily grabbed the tail of the hook when it was just inches from her face. Quickly she pulled the rope, yanking the firing chamber from Miranda’s hands, then turned the tables on the CIA agent. Giving the hook a quick spin she threw it at the copter, snagging the landing skid easily. With a strong tug she jerked the chopper down and down again. 

“DAMNIT!” Miranda screamed. “DO SOMETHING!!”

“I can’t! She’s got us!” the pilot cried back. 

“Moron,” she hissed. She grabbed her side arm from its holster and cocked it, aiming for Amani. While the shots missed her by a mile, it was enough to make her lose her hold on the rope. The chopper shot up now that it was free. Lights and alarms went off as the pilot tried to get control back. They rocked and swayed until he managed to level out. As soon as he did they moved forward at top speed.

“Sorry about that ma’am. We...HOLY FUCK!!”

“What? What is it??” 

“I...I thought I saw something…”

The helicopter shook as something massive flew past it at high speed. Alarms went off again as the vehicle dropped from the sudden displacement of air. 

“Shit!!” Miranda screamed, scrambling to keep her balance. “What the shit??”

“It’s Amani,” Walter said coolly. 

“The fuck it is!!”

“Let me go and she’ll stop.”

The beast swooped by again. The chopper spun wildly as the pilot compensated. 

“We gotta land! It can’t handle this!” the pilot called back to them as another burst of air hit them. Miranda looked out the window just as a streak of black flew past, shaking the chopper. 

“She could kill us all if she wanted to! Let me go!!” 

“You wanna go?!” she screamed while pulling the door open. Lurching forward she ripped the seat belt from his lap and grabbed him. “HERE! GO!!”

With a fierce pull Miranda threw Peck out of the helicopter. He was too shocked to even scream as he saw the sides of buildings whipping past as he fell but he wasn’t scared of dying. He knew Amani would catch him just as she always did and would. Like an angel she swooped down, claws straining for him as he reached up his cuffed hands. Peck should have been terrified, but all he could think of was beautiful she was. Sounds of street traffic barely made it to his ears when Amani engulfed him in her strong arms. Her wings flapped wildly to get them up and away to safety. The bunching and flexing of her muscles under his hands made him feel safe and protected. 

As she glided through the valleys of New York Peck looked around, confident in her strength. It was oddly quiet for such a noisy city.

“It’s so lovely up here…”

She nodded, but kept her eyes focused on the skies ahead. He looked up at her. Amani blended with the sky so perfectly he almost couldn’t see her even though he was so close. Walter buried his face in her neck, kissing her skin lightly. 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave me.”

“Never my love,” she said, her voice low because of her size. She held him a little tighter as she dropped in elevation. In moments they landed on their apartment roof. 

“We are home,” she said, gently putting him down. Using her claws she easily snapped the cuffs off of him. Stumbling slightly, she moved away from him as soon as he was free.

“Honey are you ok?”

She shook her head and sat carefully on the ground. Before his eyes she shrank back to her normal size and color. Naked and cold, she shivered violently. Walter draped his jacket over her and gathered her up in his arms. As fast as his bruised body would allow he got her down to their apartment. At the door he stopped and cursed. 

“What?” she asked, teeth chattering. 

“I don’t have my keys…wait...”

Propped up against the door was a package with his name on it. He put Amani on her feet and grabbed it. After ripping into it he found his keys, wallet, and a note attached to a packet of papers. Walter ignored everything but the keys, dumping the box in the living room as he helped her into the bedroom. She dropped his jacket and stumbled into the shower, turning the jets on full. He was about to get in with her but stopped, suddenly unsure of himself. Amani was having none of that and told him through her shivers to join her. 

“I do not want you out of my sight for a while love.”

He hurriedly stripped and stood in the shower with her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her head. His embrace seemed to do more for her shakes than the hot water did.

“I love you Amani. I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t take your hand. I...I don’t know what I was thinking. Forgive me.”

“I am the one who must apologize. I was not fast enough...strong enough to keep you from being taken in the first place.”

“Don’t think like that. No one else could have lived through what they did to you.”

“Still…”

“No Amani, there is no ‘still’. You came for me time and again. You never gave up.” His voice became thick and hoarse as emotions swept over him. “You barely know me but you didn’t stop till you saved me.”

She looked up and cradled his face in her hands, careful to avoid his bruises. 

“You are wrong. I know your heart, your soul. You are my cherished one, beloved above all others. I could not stop until you were in my arms again.”

Words felt useless, so Walter pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She melted against him, moaning as he gripped her tightly. When he finally let her up for air she grinned at him, blinking wearily. 

“Are you warmed up now?”

“Very much so,” she purred. 

“Sleep?”

“Sleep.”

He gently toweled her off and helped her slip into an old pair of his pj’s, then tucked her into bed like a tired child. 

“Are you not sleeping too?” she yawned.

“In a moment. I just want to check the apartment.”

As Amani dozed Walter walked through his home to make sure everything was as it should be. He picked up the box that had been left, checked his wallet, then read the note. 

 

_ Mr. Peck and Amani, _

 

_ On behalf of the CIA we apologize for your treatment. The agent in charge will be reprimanded. To make up for the incident we have made your partner a legal US citizen. Enclosed is her social security card and other pertinent information. Should you wish anything changed please contact me personally.   _

 

_ John Cosgrove _

_ Director, CIA _

 

He smirked as he read Amani’s birth certificate. She was ‘officially’ Amani Catea from Cluj, Romania. 

“Not for long,” he murmured and went to join her in bed for the best sleep he’d had in ages. 

 

Miranda couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched. As a member of the CIA she always had a certain about of anxiousness, but today had been particularly bad. Looking over her shoulder again she unlocked her front door and slipped into her apartment. It had been almost two weeks since ‘The Amani Incident’. She’d been slapped down practically to rookie level because she hadn’t been able to ‘secure or eliminate the subject’, but she didn’t know the woman was a damn TANK. Miranda still trouble believing that the creature that had attacked their helicopter had been the same person. But then if ghosts were real…

She did a standard sweep through her apartment, checking behind doors and under the bed for anyone who may have tried to sneak in. Coming up clear she went to the kitchen to fix herself dinner and a drink. Grabbing a bottle of tequila from the cabinet she pulled the lid off and grabbed a short glass.

“You may pour me one as well,” a soft voice said from a dark corner. On instinct Miranda drew her weapon and aimed. “Do not bother. You know it will not make a difference.”

Miranda’s blood turned to ice when she saw Amani walking towards her. She was wearing normal clothes but that made her no less intimidating.

“How? I just checked...”

“You know what I am Miranda. You’ve seen what I can do. Is staying out of sight while you search so impossible?”

“I...I suppose not. What do you want?”

“Other than a drink? I want your word that you will leave myself, my mate, and our friends alone.”

Since the agent didn’t move Amani poured a shot for Miranda, then took the bottle and chugged the whole thing in one go. 

“Jesus…”

“Good booze,” Amani said with a smirk.

“Yeah. Anyway, so the Director sent a note…”

“Yes, I saw. Thank you for making me a citizen, although giving me the last name of ‘bitch’ was uncalled for.”

“I...well…” she stammered, blushing angrily.

Amani waved her off. “It does not matter. Give me your word and I will disappear from you life.”

“And if I don’t?”

Amani slowly walked up to her, a vicious glint in her eyes. “Then you will disappear.”

“That’s it? Someone of your skill could kill me easily for what I did. Why don’t you? You came here just to threaten me?”

“I do not need to hurt you. Your failure is punishment enough. I have known women like you all of my life. You feed on power, and when it is taken away it is the same as...well cutting off your arms and legs, however you do not have the ability to recover like I can.”

Miranda frowned. “Low blow, but I deserved it.”

“Indeed.”

Miranda nodded, knowing that she was getting off incredibly easy. “Ok.”

“Smart girl.”

In a move of pure theatrics, Amani used her supernatural speed to ‘vanish’ from the room, cackling loudly for effect. Miranda weakly went to her sofa and delicately passed out.

 

“Ok so you’ve got everything?” Janine asked while giving Amani a once-over, fluffing her dress and smoothing her hair.

“I believe so.” 

“If you forget anything just signal me. Here. Do NOT eat these,” she warned as she passed her friend a bouquet of lilies and roses. 

“Sister I do not eat everything that smells good…”

“Could have fooled me,” Janine mumbled. 

From below them classical music started to play. Amani grinned at Janine. 

“Is it time?”

“Yes,” Janine replied with an equally big smile. 

 

Walter had to tell himself not to fidget even though his tux felt like it was choking him. There were important people in the audience and at the moment all eyes were on him. The mayor, local aldermen, even the governor had accepted the invitation. He knew it had more to do with his position than who he was, but it didn’t matter. None if really mattered now that he thought about it. It could be himself, Amani, and a judge for all he cared…

The music nearly startled him. His head snapped to the top of the Firehouse stairs where Janine started descending in a beautiful midnight blue dress. She was carrying a spray of lilies with a single one artfully placed in her hair. Had Walter been looking he would have seen Egon gasp at the sight of her. When she hit the middle of the stairs, Amani began coming down and it was his turn to gasp. She was wearing a vintage style wedding dress that came down to her knees and was made of layers upon layers of lace. Her hair was braided around the crown of her head. Just like Janine’s there was a lily perfectly nestled behind her ear. His heart swelled and he felt like his chest was going to burst. As she walked down the aisle of the Firehouse-turned-wedding-chapel, she kept her eyes on him. To Amani there was no one else in the world. When she reached him she passed her bouquet of lilies to Janine, then put both of her hands in his. It was clear to everyone there that they truly loved each other.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

 

The reception was as lavish as the wedding had been simple. Even though there were only about 20 people in attendance, there was enough food to feed an army thanks to Amani’s appetite. The Italian restaurant Walter had taken them to on their first date had insisted on catering the event. The place closed for the night to give them privacy. The owner and his wife decorated every open spot with lilies, roses, and daisies so that it was a veritable garden. They had also cleared some of the tables to make a dance floor and hired a DJ so it would be a proper celebration. Walter and Amani had a single table by themselves with their friends and family sitting at large round tables. 

The mayor decided that once everyone was seated he would be the emcee. He took the mic from the DJ (although it was hardly necessary) and kicked off the reception. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! It is my pleasure to give you Mr. and Mrs. Peck!”

Walter waved to the small crowd while Amani blushed. When the music came up he gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She folded herself into his arms and put her head on his shoulder as they swayed. She held him tighter when she heard him singing softly along to the song. 

_ “I’m gonna take a little time. A little time to look around me. I’ve got nowhere left to hide. It looks like love has finally found me. In my life there’s been heartache and pain. I don’t know if I can face it again. Can’t stop now, I’ve traveled so far to change this lonely life. I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me…” _

Amani tried not to cry, but she didn’t do a good job. 

 

The night was fairy tale perfect. Every time someone clinked their silverware on a glass Walter and Amani eagerly kissed. The toasts were heartfelt and sweet. The food was almost too good because people went back for seconds and thirds despite protests of already feeling full. The cake (a tower of Italian baked sweets) made Amani cry again because it was enormous and she got to get her share  _ first _ . 

As the party wound down Ray asked the couple what they were most looking forward to now that they were married. 

“Children. Lots of children,” Peck answered, kissing his wife’s hand. 

She blushed and kissed his cheek. 

“How about you Amani?”

“I am looking forward to having sex tonight! It will be my first time.”

The silence in the room was deafening. The governor cleared his throat awkwardly. Walter blinked a few times in shock as he looked at her, then grinned. He was about to say something when he heard a comment from the group. 

“You mean she’s a virgin?? Damn...” 

Anger bubbled up as Peck glared across the room. “Why the hell do you care Venkman?”

Suddenly the memory of the awful tape the CIA had shown him came flooding back. He looked at Amani who placed a calm hand on his arm. 

“You are the only one my love.”

Nodding once, Peck rose. “Venkman. Outside. NOW.”

The Ghostbuster looked at his friends for help, but they all shrugged as if to say ‘you had this coming pal’. Reluctantly he followed Peck outside. Before he could try to defend himself Walter threw him up against the wall of the restaurant. 

“I should grind you into the pavement for what you’ve done,” he growled. 

“Why all the anger? That was weeks ago!”

“It was something I was quite happy to block out until you decided to embarrass my wife at our wedding!”

“Pretty sure she embarrassed herself first…”

Peck grabbed Peter’s shirt and shoved him so hard his head banged against the wall, making Peter see stars for a moment. 

“That is my WIFE you’re talking about.”

“Sorry man.”

“Sorry for  _ what?  _ You need to be VERY clear.”

“I’m sorry for saying something bad about Amani and...and for trying to get her to bite me again…” Peter grumped, pouting like a boy who’d been caught smoking by the school principal. 

“AND?”

“...and for getting naked and copping a feel. But in my defense you KNOW what it’s like to be bitten. There’s nothing like it!”

“You’re right. There isn’t anything like it,” Peck conceded, releasing his hold. “It’s like being filled with all the love in the world at once.”

“Exactly! I’m glad you understand.”

“Oh I understand completely.”

Peck popped Venkman right on the nose with a quick jab. Peter bent over cradling his face. 

“What the fuck Pecker?!!”

“Just because I understand doesn’t mean it’s ok. Touch her again and I’ll break every bone in your body.”

Venkman grunted in agreement and slinked back inside. After straightening his tux Walter went in as well. Amani gave him a bemused smile when he returned to their table. 

“Feel better?”

“Much,” he smiled, kissing her hand softly. 

“Good, because I want to go home.”

Walter kissed her hand again, but there was a dark, hungry look in his eyes now. 

“I think that’s a fantastic idea.”

 

After a wild ride in Ecto-1 (decked out with flowers, shaving cream, and the siren on full blast), Winston dropped the happy couple off at their apartment building. The doorman doffed his cap at them as they walked by. Amani gave the man a kiss on the cheek then pulled Walter to the elevator, laughing at his mock glare of jealousy. 

When the elevator got to their floor they were already wrapped around each other. Amani giggled as they stumbled out, refusing to let go of him. Walter fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, but stopped her from going in. 

“Tradition says that I should carry you over the threshold.”

“Why?”

“For luck.”

“Well as the saying goes, you are about to get very lucky Mr. Peck,” she cooed. 

“My luck started the day I met you.”

Amani paused as her heart beat hard.

“Mine too,” she whispered, tears threatening to fall.

He kissed her cheeks. “I'm ready to start the next part of our lives. Are you?”

“I am. I love you Walter.”

“I love you too sweetheart,” he said as he easily lifted her up.

Smoothly he took her into their home, closing the door with his foot. All that was left of them in the hallway was a single flower from Amani’s bouquet and the sweet smell of perfume, while inside two people who were once lost became found in each other’s arms.

 

**THE END**


End file.
